Sweeney Todd: The Demon Nation of Hetalia Street
by HikariNamikaze
Summary: When Gilbert Beilschmidt is put in charge of the school play, what do you end up with? Sweeney Todd. Hetalia High will never be the same again. Fail summary is fail. Rated for Language and the play itself. WARNING:Gender-bending! And cannibalism!And gore!
1. And the curtain rises

**Sweeny Todd: The Demon Nation of Hetalia Street**

**Chapter 1: And the curtain rises…**

_SWEENY TODD: THE DEMON BARBER OF FLEET STREET  
AUDITIONS.  
This is going to be the most awesome show ever! The only thing it needs to be more awesome is you! So come and audition, or sign up to help out with stage crew! Everyone who auditions is guaranteed a role, no matter how small! Don't be shy! If you've got theater experience, you can add this famous Sondheim play to your resume! If this is your first time, it's a great play to start with! So, if you're interested, you've got no excuse not to come!  
Auditions are September 21, 22, & 23, at 2:30 in the band room!  
The signup sheet is in the main office!  
-Gilbert Beilschmidt, Director_

Gilbert grinned as he put up the last of his notices. With his AWESOME posters up all over the school, (with permission, each initialed in the corner by the principal) they were sure to get an awesome turn out for the play. Now all he had to do was track down Toni, and the two of them could get out of there.

_¡Rico tomato! ¡Rico tomato!  
Muy rico, ¡Uh!  
Tomato.  
Sube el rojo,  
Baja amarillo.  
¡Toma toma tomato!_

Gil laughed, hearing is friend's voice singing out. Turning in the direction it came from, he saw it's owner dancing down the hall toward him. "Yo, Toni!"

The Spanish girl's trademark smile grew brighter (if that was even possible) as she lay eyes on her friend. Then, fast than most would have thought possible, she tackle hugged him. "I got all my posters up, Gil! ¡Esto va a ser tan divertido! I hope Francis auditions! Then all three of us will be in the play! Plus, hopefully mi pequeño Lovinito will agree to be my assistant stage manager, and maybe he'll bring Feli in on it and she'll bring Ludwig! ¡Entonces todos estaremos juntos!"

Gil, used to his friend's ramblings and random Spanish phrases, got the basic concept of her speech. "Yeah, I hope they get involved, too. That would be awesome! Speaking of mein bruder, we need to get home or he'll freak."

Antonia nodded. "Mi madre, tambien. Ever since mi _padre_" the word was accompanied by a look of disgust foreign to her face, "left, ella es muy nerviosa, como lo dejaré demasiado. Sí, let's go."

"We have an awesome weekend to plan!"

**The Next Monday…**

Ivan Braginski stood in front of his locker, staring at the yellow flyer taped to it. '_The school musical?_' He considered the idea. He had always enjoyed theater, and had been told he had a good singing voice. Maybe he should audition. _Now what was this play about?_

Natalya peered over Ivan's shoulder. What was her darling Vanya looking at now? _A flyer for the school musical? Is he going to audition? Well, he is sure to get the lead because he is so amazing, but I can't let just anyone play his leading lady! I am the only one worthy of acting across from him! I must audition for this, too! _Having made up her mind, she walked off to her first period, which, sadly, was not with him.

Maddie Williams didn't know who she had expected the person leaning against her locker to be, but it certainly hadn't been _him_. Although he was her former foster brother, Arthur Kirkland usually didn't even remember her name, much less where her locker was. And he certainly didn't wait for her there.

"H-hi, Arthur." She stammered out as she reached her locker. A faint blush touched her cheeks, which she did her best to hide. She knew her crush on him was silly, and most definitely unrequited, so it would be better for everyone involved if he never found out.

"Hello, Maddie!" She looked up at his words and found him smiling kindly at her. That was new.

She turned back to her locker, grabbing her books as she asked, "Um, do you need something from me?"

"Can't I just say hi without an ulterior motive?" She didn't dignify that with a response. "Okay, so you're right. I was wondering if you saw the flyers for the school musical.

She gave a quiet snort. How could she have missed them? They were taped up every two feet all over the school. She would have to be blind to have missed them.

"It's not lady-like to snort." Arthur corrected automatically, before continuing, "Well, I was thinking about auditioning and was wondering if you were, too. If I remember correctly, you really liked _Sweeny Todd _when you were living with me."

Maddie's surprised gazed locked with her brother's curious one. Arthur interpreted her look correctly and responded with a snort. "I do notice things, unlike a certain American I could name."

She smiled, but couldn't resist a small retort. "It's not gentlemanly to snort."

Arthur chuckled. "You still haven't answered my question."

"You never asked a question."

"Don't be a smart ass."

"It's also not gentlemanly to swear."

"Are you going to audition for the play or not?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Why so curious?"

Arthur copied her shrug. "I remembered you liked it, and you're a really good singer."

"Do you want me to audition?"

His smiled returned. "It would be nice to do something together again, wouldn't it?"

She couldn't say no to him. "I guess I'll do it, then."

"Great!" He glanced at his watch. "Oh, shoot! Class!" He ran off.

Maddie began to hurry to her class, too, when a call from Arthur turned her around.

"Will I see you later?"

She nodded and waved, a tentative smile on her face, before hurrying off to her class.

_Perhaps this time things would work out._

Alfred Jones had Gym first period, and, fortunately for him, he was one of those people who likes that. He really liked sports, and he was good at them as well. He had better be, seeing as he had been on both the baseball and basketball teams last year. A lot of his friends were in his class with him, and he was glad to have someone familiar to face off against on the basketball court. Since it was only the third week of school, the gym teachers just sort of let them choose what they wanted to do, as long as it was some sort of physical activity.

Alfred chose to play some one-on-one basketball with Im Yong Soo, his best friend from South Korea. He was currently getting his ass handed to him by said best friend.

"Hey, man, take it easy on me! I haven't played in a while!"

"Dude, if you plan on making the team this year, you better get in shape! You can bet none of the other guys will have taken it easy over the summer!"

"Maybe I'm not planning on making the team this year."

Im Yong Soo dropped the ball, and Alfred snagged it and scored.

"Al, please tell me you just said that so I would drop the ball."

"I would, but I was taught that lying is wrong."

"Dude, why? You were great last year! I mean, you weren't the best, but you were still really good!"

"I want to check out other things, y'know. Leave my options open."

"For what?"

"I dunno. Maybe I'll audition for the school play."

"Dude, are you seriously going all Troy Bolton on me? I hate that movie!"

"NO! I hate it too! But I really liked the musicals we went to when the Kirklands fostered me, so why not audition for one?"

"I'm going to." The two boys turned their heads at the unexpected comment. It came from Li Xiao, or Leon, Chung. He had transferred to their school from Hong Kong last year and had also been on the basketball team.

"You guys are both abandoning me for a _musical_?" Im Yong wailed.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "You can try out, too, y'know."

"Man, I can't sing to save my own mother's life!"

"There's stage crew." Li Xiao offered.

"Maybe." Im Yong still looked unhappy.

"And I hear Yue Wang is auditioning."

"Big sis? This is sounding a bit better."

Aiming to distract him, Alfred stole the ball out of his hands and dribbled up the court, calling back over his shoulder, "Get your head in the game!"

Im Yong groaned. "I thought you said you hated that movie!"

"I had to see it to hate it!"

"Loser!"

Im Yong focused on the game, dropping the subject of the play. That was good, because nothing he said would change Alfred's, or for that matter Li Xiao's, mind on the matter.

At the end of class, Tori Laurinaitis ran over to Eduard von Bock's desk and quickly shoved the paper in her hand at him. He looked at the flyer in his hand, then up at the girl who gave it to him. His cousin looked at him eagerly. "Tori, why have you given me a flyer for the school musical?"

His other cousin, Raivis Galante, looked up from his poetry book with wide eyes. "We have a school musical?"

"Yes, Raivis, we do. It's _Sweeny Todd_." Eduard turned back to the eager Lithuanian in front of his desk. "Again, why did you give me this?"

"I thought it would be fun if we all participated in this!"

Eduard raised his eyebrow, about to tell her he knew that reason was bull shit, when Raivis piped up, "I agree! Can't we, Eduard?" The tiny Latvian gave his Estonian cousin his best puppy-dog eyes.

Unable to disappoint those eyes, Eduard nodded. "Fine. But Tori, you hate going out in front of a crowd."

Tori smiled happily. "That's why I'm doing stage crew!"

Raivis had English next, while the other two had History, so they parted ways outside the classroom.

Once the other was out of hearing range, Eduard turned on Tori. "Why did you really bring me the flyer?"

"Well, um, I, um, might have, um, ,thinking…"

"Slow down and repeat that."

"I saw Ms. Natalya looking at it before she went to class, thinking about auditioning."

"I thought so. Why can't you give up on that girl? She clearly has no interest in you!"

"I wasn't lying about thinking it would be fun! I really do think it will be!"

"…Well, I already told Raivis we'd do it, so there's no turning back now."

He was surprised by an enthusiastic hug from his usually timid friend. "Thank you, Eduard!"

Now, all she needed to do was persuade Feliks to come along for the ride, which should be easy enough.

At the end of the day on Tuesday, Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis stopped by the office to pick up the signup sheets. They were not disappointed by the number of students on the lists.

**Auditions  
**Francis Bonnefoy  
Ivan Braginski  
Yue Wang  
Xiao Mei Ling  
Arthur Kirkland  
Tina Väinämöinen  
Berwald Oxenstierna  
Natalya Arlovskaya  
Bella Janssens  
Li Xiao Chung  
Alfred F. Jones  
Eduard von Bock  
Raivis Galante  
Ralph Smith  
Maddie Williams  
Mikkel Densen

**Stage Crew  
**Im Yong Soo  
Lovino Vargas  
Kiku Honda  
Feliks Łukasiewicz  
Tori Laurinaitis  
Lukas Bondevik  
Emily Steilsson  
Feliciana Vargas  
Ludwig Beilschmidt

"Mi pequeño Lovinito signed up! And I've got a good list of people for the stage crew!"

"Hey, mein bruder signed up, too! Awesome! And look at this cast! Holy crap, is that really Ivan Braginski? What the fuck?" The secretary glared at him. Gil grinned. "Oops, sorry."

Francis smiled. "Well, mon amis? Are you happy?"

"Sí!"

"Ja! Now let's go set the audition schedule and get these people their notices tomorrow!"

**

* * *

Author's Notes: **So begins another adventure! I will try and update this as regularly as possible, probably alternating between this and my other fic, Studying History. So, the credit for the inspiration of this fic is in several places. One, Stephen Sondheim and Hugh Wheeler for writing _Sweeny Todd_, two, Hidekaz Himaruya for creating Hetalia and the Delicious Tomato Song, and three, webcomix for writing World Wide Story and giving me the idea of casting a play with Hetalia characters.  
By the way, I will be writing this based on the _play_ not the movie. For those of you that don't know, there are some differences between the two. However, the movie is the reason why I cast _Sweeny Todd_, and not another play, which I won't name in case I decide to go back to that later. R&R, people! And Hasta La Pasta!

-Hikari


	2. the players take their positions

**Sweeny Todd: The Demon Nation of Hetalia Street**

**Chapter 2: ... the players take their positions...**

_SWEENY TODD: THE DEMON BARBER OF FLEET STREET  
AUDITIONS.  
Your audition is September 23 at 2:30 in the band room! Bring a song to sing, preferably not from the play!  
-Gilbert Beilschmidt, Director  
Antonia Fernández Carriedo, Stage Manager  
Roderich Edelstein, Music Director_

Maddie stood in front of the locked door of the dark band room. Had she got the date wrong? No, it was the 23rd. The location? No, this was the one and only band room. The time? She was a bit early. It was only 2:25. She shouldn't start panicking just yet.

Just as she thought that, Gilbert, Antonia, and Roderich turned the corner and saw her. Antonia looked down at her list. "Ah, you must be the 2:30 audition, Maddie Williams, ¿no?" When Maddie nodded, she broke out in a smile. "¡Buenos tardes! ¡Gracias por venir!" While she was talking she pulled out a key and unlocked the band room.

Gilbert strode in first, flicking on the lights. "Our last awesome day of casting begins!" He called dramatically into the room.

Roderich rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, thank you for that announcement, Gilbert." He said as he sat down at the piano.

"Aw, shut up, priss." Gilbert retorted before turning to Maddie. "You know what the play's about?"

"Yes, it's been one of my favorites since I was little."

Gil grinned. "Sweet! We've got ourselves a true fan, not just a jump-on-the-movie-bandwagon fan! You are officially awesome!"

"Um, thanks?"

"So, you gonna sing or read first?"

"Um, read."

Antonia came up and handed her a page of the script. "You'll be reading from the end of poor thing with Gil as Sweeny and you as Mrs. Lovett, okay?"

Maddie nodded and took the script. Antonia looked at Gilbert, and said, "Begin!"

"Would no one have mercy on her?" Gilbert shouted.

There was a moment of silence. Gilbert wondered if Maddie was lost. He looked at her and saw her looking coolly back with a small smirk on her face. Then he realized she was pausing for effect.

She spoke softly. "So it is you- Benjamin Barker."

"Not Barker! Not Barker! Todd now! Sweeny Todd! Where is she?"

"So changed! Good God, what did they do to you down there in bloody Australia or wherever?"

"Where is my wife? Where's Lucy?"

"She poisoned herself. Arsenic from the apothecary on the corner. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen to me."

"And my daughter?"

"Johanna? He's got her."

"He? Judge Turpin?"

"Even he had a conscience tucked away, I suppose. Adopted her like his own. You could say it was good luck for her… Almost."

"Fifteen years sweating in a living hell on a trumped up charge. Fifteen years dreaming that, perhaps, I might come home to a loving wife and child. Let them quake in their boots- Judge Turpin and the Beadle- for their hour has come!"

"You're going to- get 'em? You? A bleeding little nobody of a runaway convict?" She snorted. "Don't make me laugh. You'll never get His High and Mightiness! Nor the Beadle neither. Not in a million years." She paused. "You got any money?" Another pause. "Listen to me! You got any money?"

"No."

"Then how you going to live then?"

Gilbert looked up. "Okay, that's enough." As he was giving her back the script, he caught Toni's eye. An understanding passed between them.

Roderich was hopeful. He had seen the look and knew she passed the acting. Now, if she could sing…

"Your piece?" he asked Maddie. She handed him the music. "'God Help the Outcasts'? Okay. Voice type?"

"Soprano."

"Well, then, whenever you're ready."

He sat down at the piano and arranged the music. He looked up, and she nodded.

_I don't know if You can hear me__  
__Or if You're even there__  
__I don't know if You would listen__  
__To a simple prayer__  
__Yes, I know I'm just an outcast__  
__I shouldn't speak to you__  
__Still I see Your face and wonder...__  
__Were You once an outcast too?_

_God help the outcasts  
Hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy  
They don't find on earth  
God help the outcast  
We look to You still  
God help the outcasts  
Or nobody will._

_I don't know if there's a reason  
Why some are blessed, some not.  
Why the few you seem to favor  
They fear us,  
Flee us,  
Try not to see us!_

_I ask for nothing__  
__I can get by__  
__But I know so many__  
__Less lucky than I__  
__Please help the outcast__  
__The poor and down trod__  
__I thought we all were__  
__The children of God__  
__God help the outcasts__  
__Children of God_

Gilbert and Antonia clapped once she finished holding the last note. They looked at each other again.

"That was great! So, if you can fill out this basic contact form so we can get in touch with you about call-backs and everything else, then I think we're done here!"

As she was filling out the form, the next person was brought in. She didn't notice him until…

"Maddie?"

She whirled around. "Al?"

"You're auditioning?"

"No, Al, I'm practicing my yodeling." Alfred looked confused. "Of course I'm auditioning, you idiot!" There was a small piece of affection attached to the name she called her other former foster brother.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Well, how was I supposed to know? Don't you Canadians yodel anyway?"

"No, Al, that's the Swiss. Get your stereotypes right."

"Love you, too."

"Ahem." Gilbert cleared his throat. While he, Toni, and Roderich had been watching the two former siblings banter with some amusement, they did have auditions to take care of.

Maddie turned bright red, handed the form to Antonia, and rushed out of the room with a squeaked, "Bye!"

Alfred turned to Gilbert. "So, audition."

"You know the play?"

Alfred jabbed his thumb at the door. "I grew up with her. Do you really need to ask?"

Gil laughed. "Not after that! Song or reading first?"

"Song."

"Voice type?"

"No idea."

After making him sing the scale, Roderich nodded. "You have a good range. I'd say baritone, but you can hit some low tenor notes, as well."

"Cool!"

"Okay. Give Roddy your music and go when you're ready."

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever, priss."

When he saw the song, Roderich raised an eyebrow but otherwise said nothing. When Alfred nodded, he started playing.

_I am so high. I can hear heaven.__  
__I am so high. I can hear heaven._

_Whoa, wherever,__  
__No heaven__  
__Don't hear me._

_And they say that a hero could save us,__  
__I'm not gonna stand here and wait,__  
__I'll hold to the wings of the eagles,__  
__Watch as we all fly away._

_Someone told me love would all save us,__  
__But how can that be,__  
__Look what love gave us,__  
__World full of killing,__  
__And blood-spilling, that world never came._

_And they say that a hero could save us,__  
__I'm not gonna stand here and wait,__  
__I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles,__  
__Watch as we all fly away.__  
__Aaaaa..._

_Now that the world isn't ending,__  
__It's love that I'm sending to you,__  
__It isn't the love of the hero,__  
__And that's why I fear it won't do._

_And they say that a hero could save us,__  
__I'm not gonna stand here and wait,__  
__I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles,__  
__Watch as we all fly away._

_And they're watching us, (watching us)__  
__They're watching us, (watching us)__  
__As we all fly away,__  
__And they're watching us, (watching us)__  
__And they're watching us, (watching us)__  
__As we all fly away (yeah)__  
__Yeah,__  
__And they're watching us (watching us)__  
__And they're watching us (watching us)__  
__As we all fly away,_

Gilbert grinned. "Nice choice."

Alfred matched his grin. "Well… since I am a Hero!"

"So, the reading! You'll be reading with Toni and me. You'll be Anthony, I'm Todd, and she's Mrs. Lovett."

"Okay"

Roderich looked to see that they all were ready before he said, "Begin."

"Anthony!"

"Mr. Todd! I've paced Fleet Street a dozen times with no success. But now the sign! In business already."

"Yes."

"I congratulate you." Alfred turned to Toni. "And…er…"

"Mrs. Lovett, sir."

"A pleasure, ma'am." He turned back to Gil. "Oh, Mr. Todd, I have so much to tell you! I have found the fairest and most loving maid that any man could dream of! And yet there are problems. She has a guardian so tyrannical that she is kept shut up from human eye! But now this morning this key fell from her shuttered window." A look of joy was on his face. "The surest sign that Johanna loves me and…"

Antonia interrupted, "Johanna?"

Alfred responded earnestly, "That's her name, ma'am, and Turpin that of the abominable parent. A judge, it seems. But, as I said, a monstrous tyrant. Oh Mr. Todd, once the Judge has gone to court, I'll slip into the house and plead with her to fly with me tonight. Yet when I have her- where can I bring her till I have hired a coach to speed us home to Plymouth? Oh Mr. Todd, if I could lodge her here just for an hour or two!"

There is a pause, then Toni speaks, "Bring her here, dear."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, ma'am!" He turned again to Gilbert. "I have your consent, Mr. Todd?"

"The girl may come."

Alfred jumped forward and shook Gilbert hand, then turned and grabbed Toni's. "I shall be grateful for this to the grave! Now I must hurry, for surely the Judge is off to the Old Bailey. My thanks! A thousand blessings on you both!"

"Okay, that was great!" Gilbert said. "Just fill out this contact form, and we'll contact you about call-backs!"

Alfred nodded and filled out the sheet while Gilbert brought in the next person.

"Alfred?"

Alfred turned around. Arthur was gazing at him with wide eyes. "Yo, stuffy-pants!"

"Git."

"Stick-in-the-mud."

"You're all mouth and no trousers, you arseface."

"What the hell does that even mean? Speak English!"

"I _am_! Real English, from England! I don't translate into American!"

"Asshole!"

"Ahem!"

Alfred laughed. "Jeez, you can tell the three of us grew up together, huh?"

Arthur looked puzzled for a moment, and then smiled. "So Maddie _did _come for auditions! Great!"

Alfred frowned. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I asked her to audition. Also, she was my sister too. I have as much right as you to be interested in what she does."

"Shut up!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that if I plan on auditioning."

Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, Roderich cut in. "Speaking of auditioning, as amusing as it would be to watch the two of you rip each others' throats out, we need to continue auditions. Also, blood is rather hard to clean off the walls, and we wouldn't want to give poor Manuel more work than he already has cleaning up this school."

Gilbert stared at the Austrian in awe. "Roddy, did you just say something funny? I think I may die of shock."

"And what a relief it would be to the rest of us if you did."

Antonia laughed, and then tried to pass it off as a cough when Gilbert glared at her, bright red. "That's so NOT funny!" he yelled, followed by a grumbled, "Some friend you are."

Alfred didn't even try to hide his laugh as he handed her his paper. Still laughing, he walked out the door, pausing only to punch Arthur in the arm and duck his returning swipe.

"Git," Arthur muttered, massaging his arm. Then he turned to the other three students and said, "Sorry about that."

Roderich nodded. "Perfectly understandable. We all have our own little annoyances." He glanced at the still red Prussian, before looking back at Arthur. The two shared an understanding smile.

Arthur then turned to Antonia. "Hello, Antonia. Sorry for not greeting you earlier." He added, in terribly pronounced Spanish, "Lo siento."

She shifted uneasily from foot to foot, not meeting his eyes. "Um, que está bien, Arturo. No se preocupe por mí." She turned and sat down quickly in her chair, unaware of his eyes watching her sadly.

"So, will you sing or read first?" Gilbert asked, calling Arthur's attention back to the audition and away from his friend.

"I'll sing first. I'm a bass-baritone, I believe." Arthur handed his music to Roderich, who arranged it quickly in front of him. Arthur nodded.

_Yesterday,__  
__All my troubles seemed so far away,__  
__Now it looks as though they're here to stay,__  
__Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_Suddenly,__  
__I'm not half the man I used to be,__  
__There's a shadow hanging over me,__  
__Oh, yesterday came suddenly._

_Why she__  
__Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say.__  
__I said,__  
__Something wrong, now I long for yesterday._

_Yesterday,__  
__Love was such an easy game to play,__  
__Now I need a place to hide away,__  
__Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_Why she__  
__Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say.__  
__I said,__  
__Something wrong, now I long for yesterday._

_Yesterday,__  
__Love was such an easy game to play,__  
__Now I need a place to hide away,__  
__Oh, I believe in yesterday.__  
_

Even Antonia clapped after he finished.

Gilbert grinned. "The Beatles are a totally awesome choice!"

"Thank you."

"Now, to the reading! Toni, a script?"

She nodded and handed one to Arthur. She offered one to Gil, but he shook his head. "Nah, I need you to read for this."

Toni paled, her eyes flicking to Arthur. Arthur acted the gentleman and pretended not to notice. "¿Pàgina?" she asked quietly.

"49-50."

She looked at him desperately. She knew she shouldn't have laughed at him earlier, but this level of payback wasn't fair! "Gil…"

A slightly malicious grin crept onto the director's face. "You're Johanna. Arthur, you're the Judge."

Using a word she learned from Lovino, Toni muttered, "Cazzo."

When he saw Arthur had the page, Gilbert, still grinning, said, "Begin."

Antonia jumped up from her seat. "Father!"

"Johanna, I trust you've not been near the window again."

"Hardly, dear father, when it has been shuttered and barred these last three days."

"How right I was to insist on such a precaution, for once again he has come, that conscienceless young sailor. Ten times has he been driven from my door and yet…" He trailed off, gazing at Antonia.

She shifted uncomfortably. _This is uncomfortable enough without him…_ She glanced at her script. _Oh, right, he's just acting._

"How sweet you look in that light muslin gown."

"'Tis nothing but an old dress, father."

"But fairer on your young form than wings on an angel…Oh, if I were to think…"

"Think what, dear father?"

"If I were to think you encouraged this young rouge…"

"I? A maid trained from the cradle to find in modestly and obedience the greatest of all virtues? Dear father, when have you ceased to warn me of the wickedness of men?"

"Venal young men of the street with only one thought in their heads. But there are men of different and far higher breed. I have one in mind for you."

"You have?"

"A gentleman who would shield you from all earthly cares and guide your faltering steps to the sober warmth of womanhood- a husband- a protector- and yet an ardent lover, too. It is a man who through all the years has surely earned your affection." Arthur dropped to one knee.

Antonia backed up, shocked. "You?"

"Okay, great!" Gilbert called. "Now, you just need to fill out the contact form."

Arthur rose shakily, and Antonia gingerly offered him her hand, flinching slightly when he grasped it. Seeing this, he quickly let go. "I must have fallen a bit too hard on my knee. Thank you." He carefully averted his gaze and went over to the table with the form, filling it out quickly.

"Hey, Arthur, can I talk to you outside for a second?" Gilbert asked, his eyes hard.

"Um, don't you have the next audition?"

"You're the last. We crammed everyone else in the other two days."

"Well…"

"I wasn't really asking."

Arthur nodded and walked out the door the other had opened. He knew Gilbert well enough to know it was in his best interest not to anger him.

Before Gilbert could follow him, a deceptively fragile looking hand grabbed his shoulder. "Gilbert, no sea demasiado duro sobre él. No es su culpa. No quiero que consiga en una lucha por mí."

Gil ruffled her hair affectionately. "Für wer sonst?" He replied before slipping out and closing the door.

Arthur looked at him expectantly. "What did you need to talk to me about out here?"

Gilbert got straight to the point. "Antonia."

Arthur looked away. "Look, you're the one who made her read with me."

"Yeah, well, my mistake. Look, I just want to make things clear. If you think you can come back and be all nice to her and expect everything to be forgiven, think again. 'Cause even if she forgives you, I sure as hell won't." He paused. "I'm not saying I don't like you, 'cause I do, but there are some things you don't forgive, and the way you treated her in middle school is one of them. Even though she won't admit it, and if you ever tell her I said this she will cheerfully beat both of us to death, she's still frightened of you."

"I know. And I also know that what I did was unforgivable. I'm doing my best to make up for it now, but it's too late to undo what I did. All I can do is make sure no one else does it to her again."

At this, Gilbert snorted. "Yeah, I know. I heard directly from Lovino Vargas what you said to him when they became friends." He grinned. "Nice work."

Arthur looked embarrassed. "If either of you tell her…"

Gilbert laughed. "Nah, I won't. I don't think she'd believe me anyway. _You _telling _Vargas _that _you'd _beat _him_ up if _he _hurt her? She'd probably tell me I mixed it up."

Arthur smiled. "Well, I guess it's better that way. You'll tell me if he, or anyone else, even tries?"

"If me or Francis don't kill the bastard first, yeah."

"Francis or I."

"Grammar Nazi."

"It's my country's language. Besides, you're the German."

"Low blow, man, low blow. And it's Prussian."

"Yeah, that was a bit low. Sorry, old chap."

"I'm not old."

"You've got _white hair_, Beilschmidt. _White_."

"It's called being an albino, eyebrows."

"You're just jealous."

"Right back at you."

After bantering for a bit more, the two reentered the room together, laughing. Ignoring the confused looks from the two brunettes, Arthur gathered his things and headed out the door with a cheery, "See you Monday, then!"

Gilbert grinned at Antonia. "See? Nothing to worry about!"

Antonia smiled back. "Así lo veo. So, shall we all get together Saturday and finalize the cast list?"

Gil nodded. "Sounds good to me! Roddy?"

"Elizabeta and I will be there. Where exactly are we meeting?"

The two friends wore matching grins as they answered simultaneously in their native tongues.

"A tú casa!"

"In ihrem Haus!"

They rushed out before Roderich could protest, so he just sighed and got out his cell to tell his mother and father that they'd be having guests tomorrow.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **_Sweeny Todd_ belongs to Stephen Sondheim & Hugh Wheeler, Hetalia: Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, "God Help the Outcasts" belongs to Disney, "Hero" belongs to Nickleback, and "Yesterday" belongs to the Beatles.

**Author's Notes: **Just a quick translation of Toni and Gil's conversation: She said, "Gilbert, don't be too hard on him. It's not his fault. I don't want you to get in a fight because of me." Gil's response is, "For whom else?" I used an online translator for the German, so sorry if it sucks. The Spanish I did myself, but it has been a year since I last took it, so it might suck too.

Wow, this was a long one for me. I probably won't update this regularly, but the next chapter should be short, so expect it soon. By the way, I'm writing this based on the _play_ not the movie. For those of you that don't know, there are some differences between the two. However, the movie is the reason why I cast _Sweeny Todd_, and not another play, which I won't name in case I decide to go back to that later. R&R, people! And Hasta La Pasta!

-Hikari


	3. someone coughs

**Sweeny Todd: The Demon Nation of Hetalia Street**

**Chapter 3: … someone coughs…**

_Yo priss!  
Me, Tonia, and the kid are gonna get there at 2  
Be prepared! (Though I know it's hard to be prepared for such awesomeness!)  
-The Awesome Gilbert_  
('v')

Roderich sighed as he read the email from his childhood friend. Whose brilliant idea had it been to put him in charge of the school play? Oh, right. Mr. Ford, the drama teacher, had come up with the _brilliant _idea of "teaching Gilbert responsibility" by putting him in charge of the school play.

As if reading his thoughts, and really reading the email, his girlfriend, Elizabeta asked, "Why does 'teaching Gil responsibility' have to come at the cost of a school production?"

Leaning his head back and closing his eyes, Roderich smiled slightly as he replied, "Well, let's hope you and I can save the show, Liza."

She rolled her eyes. "Have we got our work cut out for us!" She then looked at the clock. "It's half past two. They should be here any…" She was cut off by the front door slamming open.

"Ah, there they are." Roderich opened his eyes and stood, stretching. He didn't even try to get to his bedroom door before it, too, was slammed open.

"YO PRISS! MISS ME?"

Wincing slightly, Roderich answered, "There is no need to shout. I'm standing right here."

Elizabeta looked over the boisterous Prussian at the others standing in the doorway. "Lovino, Tonia, hi! How do you not go deaf from all the noise?"

Lovi, looking as grumpy as ever, just shrugged.

"Sorry, what?" Tonia asked a little louder than usual. She then realized something and reached up to her ear. She then drew out a pair of ear plugs. "Sorry, what did you say, Liz? I need these for protection whenever we come here."

"Never mind, you just answered my question." Elizabeta smiled, although it looked faint next to the constant brightness of Antonia's. Looking back and forth between the eternally cheerful Spaniard and the eternally grumpy Italian, she giggled and commented, "You two make the oddest couple."

"We're not a couple! We're just friends!" Lovi grumbled, embarrassed. He then blushed.

"Lovi! You're blushing! So cute! You look just like a…"

"DON"T SAY IT!"

"…TOMATO!"

"ARGH!"

Elizabeta looked on as the Italian grew even redder upon being tackle-hugged by her old friend. Her smile turned into a grin as she began to laugh.

"STOP LAUGHING, DAMN IT! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" The next bit was directed at the grinning Prussian. "AND DON'T YOU EVEN START, FUCKFACE!"

Tonia looked up at Lovi. "Aw, Lovi, don't call my friend a fuckface! It's not nice!"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE FUCKING NICE! NOT TO ANYONE RELATED TO THAT POTATO BASTARD!"

"Por favor, Lovi? Por mí?"

"Geh!" Tonia had fixed him with her most pleading look. Lovi couldn't say no to that, so he took the manly way out and ran for the kitchen. Tonia went tearing after him.

Elizabeta looked at her two childhood friends. "So, we're all here."

"Yup."

"We should start working on call backs."

"Yup."

A frying pan seemed to appear suddenly in her hand for her to clobber Gilbert over the head with. "Can't you say anything besides 'Yup'?"

Unaware of his danger, Gilbert answered, "Nope."

_CLANG!_

Roderich sighed as he watched the director get chased down the hall by his assistant. As he followed with all deliberate haste he wondered if he was the only sane one there.

**The next day…**

Maddie was doing her homework when she heard a _ping_ from her computer that meant she had a new email. She quickly clicked on it.

_Hey Auditionee,  
Congrats, we need you to show up  
for some awesome call backs! They  
will be in the auditorium after school.  
If you're as awesome as we think you  
are, you'll be there!  
_-Gilbert Beilschmidt, Director_  
_('v')

Maddie had barely finished reading the email when another popped into her inbox. She opened it and read;

_Dear Auditionee,  
Thank you for auditioning! I sent this  
follow up to clear up any confusion that  
may have been caused by the previous  
email. The call backs are this Tuesday  
starting at 2:15 pm. If you are going to be  
late, please inform us before hand. Thank  
you, again, and congratulations!  
_-Elizabeta Héderváry, Assistant Director

Maddie's slight confusion about the unexpectedly business-like tone of the email vanished as she read the signature. The director didn't write it. Reading over it again, she let out a sigh of relief. She had been worried about a conflict with art club that would make her decide between the two. After another moment of confusion, this time over what greeting to use, she typed a quick message.

_In response to your last email, I need to tell  
you that I will probably be late to the call  
backs because of art club. I will try to cut  
my time there as short as possible and will  
hopefully arrive by 3:30. Thank you,  
-_Maddie Williams

Satisfied with her message, she sent it. She had rose from her chair and was almost at the door when she heard the _ping _again of another new email. She walked back over to her computer, her head cocked to the side in curiosity. Who was emailing her now? Surely they couldn't have gotten back to her _this _quickly.

They, or rather he, had.

_Yo, Maddie!  
Don't be so polite! You don't need to  
rush just for us. Call backs will take a  
while anyway. Just check in with me  
when you show!  
-_Gil('v')

Maddie's eyes widened at the almost friend-like tone of the email, even as she smiled at the symbols next to his name, seeing the chick they formed. She then noticed the post script and laughed.

_P.S. - Why didn't you tell me you were Eyebrows' kid sister? He's told me all about you!_

The last sentence made her groan at first before she considered it carefully. 'Arthur told him about me? He talked about me to other people?' She wrote a quick reply.

_Gilbert, _('v')  
_Arthur told you about me? I dread to  
think of what! As for not telling, I didn't  
know that you know him. We don't talk  
that much.  
_-Maddie

He wrote back just as quickly, and the two kept going back and forth.

_LOL, don't worry. It was all good. Or mostly,  
anyways. Did you really throw an ice skate at  
Alfred when he said that football (American)  
was better than hockey?  
_-('v')

_Maybe… I _am _Canadian. He should know that  
we're passive-aggressive with everything but  
hockey! Besides, hockey is _much _better than  
his stupid "football."  
_-Maddie

_So he was basically asking for it? _-('v')

_Yup _-Maddie

They would have continued for longer if Gilbert hadn't remembered an English essay he needed to write. His good-bye was brief.

_The work waits! See you tomorrow? _–('v')

Maddie blinked at the question. Tomorrow would be Monday, but she never saw him in school except occasionally at lunch. Still, she replied;

_Sure! See you then! –_Maddie

Had she known what would occur the next day, she might have reconsidered her answer.

**

* * *

Disclaimers: **_Sweeny Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street_ belongs to Stephen Sondheim & Hugh Wheeler, _Axis Powers Hetalia_ belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

**Author's Notes: **So I was wondering whether or not to include the Monday in this or the next chapter, which is what took so long. That and the semester ended today. Yeah…a life. I might have one. Oh, and those of you that can spot the Sweeny Todd reference (aka, are as big a theater nerd as I am for putting it in) get a cookie! A cyber-cookie that has no real substance or taste, but a cookie none the less!

On another note, I just recently was discussing my family with some friends. My Italian(as in born in Italy) uncle's name is Romano. WTF

I'm writing this based on the _play_ not the movie. For those of you that don't know, there are some differences between the two. However, the movie is the reason why I cast _Sweeny Todd_, and not another play, which I won't name in case I decide to go back to that later. Reviews are to me what Chibitalia is to HRE. As in, if I get them, I roll around on my bed clutching my pillow. So, R&R, people! And Hasta La Pasta!

-Hikari


	4. another trips and swears

**Sweeny Todd: The Demon Nation of Hetalia Street**

**Chapter 4: … another trips and swears…**

When Maddie got to school on Monday, she was surprised to find the area in front of her locker occupied again, and by the same person, no less. And this time Arthur was not alone. Alfred stood next to him. They both were scowling, facing pointedly away from each other. However, once they caught sight of Maddie, they both smiled. Maddie hurried over to her locker, uncomfortably aware of the unusual amount of gazes looking at her.

"Hey, Mads! What's going on?" Alfred asked excitedly.

"You're the ones at my locker. You tell me."

Alfred's arm came down around her shoulder. "Can't I say hi to my favorite sister without an ulterior motive?"

Maddie's eyes widened and she smiled slightly at the familiarity of his words. Despite claiming to hate each other, Alfred and Arthur responded to some things almost identically. "I'm the only sister you've ever had, and technically I'm not anymore. Anyways, neither of you show up unless you either want a favor or someone to vent to."

Arthur laughed dryly. "Unfortunately, that is true. Clearly something we need to work on."

"Speak for yourself, Iggy. We always sit together at lunch, right, Mads?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I" Alfred coughed. "I mean, we wanted to make sure you got a call back. If you didn't, Gilbert clearly needs to get his ears fixed."

Maddie shrugged off Alfred's arm and turned to Arthur. "I did. And speaking of Gilbert, how much did you tell him?"

Arthur looked puzzled. "How much did I tell him about what?"

"About me."

Arthur turned bright red. "Um, well, I don't… wait. How did you know I told Gilbert anything?"

"I sent him an email because I have art club tomorrow afternoon, so I'm going to be late. His reply was friendly, but what really interested me was the post script."

"What did it say?" Alfred asked.

"'Why didn't you tell me you were Eyebrows' kid sister? He's told me all about you!'"

Alfred laughed. "Eyebrows? Nice nickname you've got there, Iggy!"

"Shut it, git."

She squeezed by them and spun her lock. "I didn't realize exactly how much that might mean until he asked me about the ice skate incident." She added. She blocked out the ensuing argument, and focused on entering her combination. _61-33-43,_ there!

The other two stopped bickering the moment it opened. The large poster taped to the inside of the locker door had escaped Maddie's notice, but not her former foster brothers.

"Um, Mads, is there a reason you have a giant poster of a yellow thing on your locker door?"

"Huh?" Maddie turned to look at said door. Sure enough, there it was, staring her down cutely. She blinked and shook her head before quickly grabbing her books and slamming her locker shut.

"Mads? Did you hear me?"

Maddie turned to Alfred, trying to hide her smile. "Yes I did." She began to walk off.

"Well then?"

She stopped quickly and looking back over her shoulder, retorted. "Because it's awesome."

Arthur's eyes widened. She stopped trying to hide her smile. "Good, you've got it. Oh, and Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

"It's called a chick."

And with that comment, she walked off to her first period Trig class.

**During class…**

While the SMART Board was starting up, Mrs. Willbanks turned to the class. "Turn to page 71 when open up your books to Unit 1.2."

"What page is it?" asked Patricia Moore, having been focusing her glare on Maddie's back.

Maddie had been trying to ignore Alfred's girlfriend's glare, but snickered along with the rest of the class before answering, "She already said page 71, Patricia."

As she flipped to said page, a note fell out of the book. She quickly picked it up before any one saw it. Opening it, she found a quick message.

_Hey Maddie!  
Having fun in Trig? Hope you like the awesome poster!  
See you soon,  
-Gil _('v')

The smiled that lit up her face did not go unnoticed by the fuming girl behind her. Patricia silently planned how to corner the other girl after class.

**Later…**

Just as Maddie walked out of the classroom, she was pulled over and pushed against the wall by Patricia. "Who the hell do you think you are, tramp?"

Maddie's eyes widened. "Huh?" She was still holding Gil's note in her hand, and it was the main thing on her mind.

Patricia growled. "Who the hell do you think you are, talking to _my _boyfriend?"

Maddie rolled her eyes. "His sister, duh."

Patricia snatched the note. "Just that? Then why is he _writing you notes_?"

Maddie struggled to reach for in, her glasses knocked askew. "It's not from Alfred! Donnez-lui retour, putain!"

Patricia smirked. "Sorry, I don't speak your stupid language. What was that?"

Another voice cut into the conversation. "She said, 'Give it back, whore!' And _I _do not appreciate you insulting my mother tongue."

Maddie looked over. "Francis!"

Her cousin smiled. "Mon petit Madeline! Ces problèmes, vous êtes en!"

She wiggled out, snatching her note from the hand of the sputtering cheerleader. "Oui, oui, une petite armada." She walked over to him.

Francis hugged her. "Nous devrions aller avant le dragon reveille." He said, waving at the still stunned Patricia.

Maddie looked back. "Oui. Allons-y!"

**Just before lunch…**

Maddie glanced at the clock in the corner of her computer screen. If it was right (she didn't count on that) 4th period was almost over. She shifted in her seat, impatient and curious. She had found notes in every class. One had been in her history textbook (in Chapter 6: The War of Austrian Succession), another was in her English notebook, and the last one had been her background when she logged in. She looked at the four notes.

_Hey Maddie,  
Having fun in Trig? Hope you like the awesome poster!  
See you soon,  
-Gil _('v')

_What's up, Maddie?  
Is this chapter awesome or what? Frederick II is the coolest ruler ever!  
-Gil _('v')

_Maddie!  
How's the Scottish Play? Don't say it!  
-Gil _('v')

_Wait._

The last one puzzled her. It must have taken a lot of work to set up, hacking into her account and changing the picture. Leaving such a simple note after all that effort seemed pointless.

However, as the bell rang and all the other students rushed out of class, Maddie did as the note said. She waited, covering it up by logging out and gathering her things.

She didn't have to wait long. Without any warning, the door to the classroom was slammed open. Gilbert strode into the room, followed by Francis. When he reached Maddie, he only said "Hi" before grabbing her hand and towing her out of the classroom.

"Ah, my bag!"

"Taken care of." Gil replied. Maddie quickly looked back to see that Francis had grabbed said bag and was following them.

When they came into sight, most people only stared for a second before shrugging. The students of Hetalia High had grown used to Gilbert, Francis, and Antonia's mad antics, and no longer hurt their brains trying to figure out the whys. The few second glances were mostly wondering where the third member of the Bad Friends Trio was and which student was the unfortunate victim this time.

Maddie soon realized where they were headed. "You know, I would have gone to the cafeteria anyway." She mumbled.

"Yeah, but this way is more fun!"

"Do you have super-hearing or something?"

"You're just not as quiet as you think."

He had to have super-hearing. No one else heard her when she spoke unless she put in a lot of effort.

While she was thinking, they arrived at the cafeteria doors, which Gil opened the same way he opened the classroom door. By kicking it.

The people inside didn't even flinch as the doors slammed. The only person who openly reacted was Tonia, who waved, calling, "Gil, Francis, did you get her?"

Gil responded by giving her a big thumbs up while waving the hand that held Maddie's wrist in the air. They made their way over to the table, which was also occupied by two other boys. One sat directly across from Tonia with his face buried in a book. The one sitting next to the perpetually happy girl wore a grumpy expression that quickly changed when she turned and hugged him. "Lovi, they're here!"

Lovi's face was bright red as he snapped back, "I can see that, moron!"

Having been on the receiving end of many an overenthusiastic hug, Maddie smiled sympathetically at the flustered Italian. Surprisingly, he smiled back.

Before she could do anything else, Gil sat her down next to the other boy. She turned to greet him, and her lilac eyes met bright green ones under…_'oh my_._'_

"Arthur?"

"Maddie? I thought you sat with that idiot at lunch."

"I _did_." Maddie looked quickly over at the albino whistling innocently.

Arthur followed her gaze. "Ah, so you've been kidnapped as well?"

Francis rolled his eyes. "Always so dramatic, mon cher."

"Shut it, frog!"

Francis held a hand to his chest in mock offense. "Oh, I am 'urt. You wound me so deeply."

Maddie rolled her eyes and commented quietly, "Je pense que vous êtes le plus dramatique personne ici, cousin."

Apparently she really _wasn't _as quiet as she thought she was. At her words, Francis flung himself across the table at her, sending them both tumbling to the ground. "Mon doux Madeline, vous avez été corrompu par cette bouché anglais!"

Maddie raised one eyebrow. "What makes you say that, Francis? In what way has Arthur 'corrupted' me?"

Above them, Arthur sputtered. "Corrupted? Me?"

"'Ow else would you explain you're defense of 'im? Next you will say you like scones more that croissants!" Francis moaned.

Maddie rolled her eyes. "I only spoke the truth. Besides, scones aren't _that _bad." At Francis's astonished stare, Maddie added, "Not as good a croissants, but still, not _bad_."

Francis was not consoled. "I 'ave lost her!" he wailed.

Maddie looked away. "All this is just proving my point. Also, can you get up? My legs are starting to fall asleep."

Before Francis could respond he was picked up by the back of his shirt and tossed off by an irritated Arthur. Ever the gentleman, he offered Maddie his hand with a small smile.

Maddie took it, blushing slightly. She then brushed herself off and sat back down. Looking up, she asked, "So, where were we?"

The others were all looking at her with various expressions. Gil was grinning like a mad man. Lovi looked at her with the same sympathy she had given him earlier. Francis, who was pulling himself up with the table, was pouting. Tonia was smiling (big surprise) with a look of respect in her eyes. Arthur just smiled wearily. Nowhere, on any of their faces, was there shock or surprise. After a slight pause, the conversation picked back up.

However, the calm did not last for long.

"There you are, Mads! Where have you been hiding? I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Arthur groaned and rolled his eyes. "What is this, the idiot parade?"

Maddie dropped her head in her hands as she saw Alfred squeezing between two tables to get to her. "No, just it's just 'Annoy Maddie Day.'" She muttered.

At least her voice was still quiet enough to elude Alfred. "How come you're sitting here?"

Arthur's voice was cold as he responded. "Maddie was invited ("Oh, sure, _now _it's invited." Francis grumbled) to sit with us today. Why, is there something you want her for?"

"Arthur?"

"Yes, hello."

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Getting an education. Why are _you _here?"

"I mean, what are you doing _here_?" Alfred gestured at the table.

"My answer hasn't changed, git."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "So, Arthur, what have you learned?"

"I've _learnt _many things. For one, apparently I've 'corrupted' Maddie." He made air quotes with his fingers.

Alfred sputtered. "Wha-what? How?"

"That's another thing I've _learnt_. Apparently, Maddie thinks scones aren't that bad. Francis feels this is grounds for a mental break down."

Alfred turned to glare at the Frenchman, who was rubbing his head, glaring at Arthur. "What's it got to do with him?"

Maddie rolled her eyes. "He's my cousin, Alfred. And Francis, don't rub at it, you'll lose your precious hair."

Francis's hand darted down. Alfred's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes, Alfred. I've told you this at least five times."

"Oh. Must've forgot." He turned back to Arthur. "Learned anything else?"

"For the last time, it's _learnt_! And, as a matter of fact, yes, I have. Did _you _know that today is 'Annoy Maddie Day'?"

"I'mgonnagogetlunch!" Maddie rushed, standing suddenly and running off. Gilbert, grinning, followed her.

Alfred looked after her, confused. "But Maddie always brings her lunch."

"Read the atmosphere, imbécil."

They turned their heads to the unexpected source of the comment. Tonia took her hair down and leaned forward, trying to redo her messy bun.

Francis was the first to speak. "Mon ami, although I agree with you completely…"

"¿Qué?" Tonia asked, looking up from between curtains of curly hair.

Arthur finished his sentence. "You're not usually the most observant person yourself, dear."

She flipped her hair back up and looked at her friends pointedly. "I'm a girl, too, in case it escaped your notice." She tried to do her hair for a few more seconds before she gave up, mussing her hair. "¡Mierda! ¡Odio a mi pelo estúpido!"

Lovino got up. "Oy, tomato idiota, mi permetta di fare che." Tonia's hands dropped and Lovi quickly tied her hair up in an efficient bun. At the surprised looks he got from the other boys, he sputtered, "I have a sister, carognas!" He rounded on Alfred, "And what are you still doing here, cazzo-capo americano!" Having no answer, Alfred took the heroic way out, and fled.

Ignoring his rant, Tonia leaned her head back against him. "Gracias, mi querido." Lovi turned bright red, causing her to jump up and hug him, squealing, "Lovi, miras al igual que un…"

"Non ci dicono che!"

"¡TOMATE!"

"ARGH!"

Arthur resumed reading and Francis resumed eating.

In the lunch line, Maddie opened her mouth to explain herself. "Gilbert, I…"

"I told you to call me Gil!" The Prussian cut in. "And, let me guess, you bring your lunch?"

Looking down, Maddie nodded sheepishly.

Gil just grinned. "Had a feeling." When she looked up, surprised, he added, "No one related to Francis would touch this food."

Maddie glanced at said food, her face scrunched up in disgust. "What is _that_?"

He followed her gaze. "Fop?"

A small smile crossed her face. "Finest in the shop?"

Gil glanced down the line, looking at the other choices. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Not much of a choice, is there?"

"Let's just say, I'm glad I've brought my lunch, too."

He steered her out for the line, and right into Alfred. Maddie gulped. "Hi, Al."

He was frowning. "Don't you bring lunch?"

"Ah,"

Gil came in with a quick save. "She heard my stomach growling and decided to take pity on me."

Al's frown didn't disappear. "Then why didn't _you_ get anything?"

"I value my life too much. Honestly, I think Artie's cooking is safer."

This chance to make fun of Arthur brought Al's grin back in full force. "Is that even possible?"

"I wouldn't have thought so."

"Guys!" They both turned to Maddie, who was standing arms akimbo. "Leave poor Arthur alone. At least he tries to cook, unlike someone I could name."

"Mads!" Alfred gave her his best wounded-puppy look.

It didn't work. "I never heard _you_ piping up for cooking duty when we lived with the Kirklands."

Gil was holding out his hands. "Whoa, ruhig, mutter bär. Your little cub attacks me too!"

Maddie turned red. "Wha-what does that mean?"

Gil looked away. "N-nothing!"

Now Alfred was interested. "What does it mean?"

"Mother bear." Gil answered before high-tailing it back to the table.

Alfred laughed. Maddie punched him in the arm. "Ow, sis! What was that for?" Maddie just scowled. "Anyway, come back to our table! We miss you!"

She snorted. "Ne _Patricia_ mlle moi?"

He looked confused. "Huh? What does Patty have to do with anything?"

Maddie rolled her eyes. "She's _your _girlfriend, Al. Besides, I'm already sitting with Arthur." And with that, she left.

**At the end of the day…**

Maddie had been surprised to find more notes in her fifth and sixth periods. She found the fifth in between the pages of her Latin packet and the sixth in her Chemistry textbook.

_Maddie,  
I hope you had fun at lunch. Utor vestri dies!  
-Gil _('v')

_Maddie,  
Man, Chem is dull. I think 32 is mein bruder's favorite.  
-Gil _('v')

When she got to her locker, Maddie was not surprised to find another note from him taped to her door. What did surprise her were the other notes joining his. She quickly peeled them off and put them in one of the folders she was taking home. She shoved the rest of her things in her locker and ran out the door to catch her bus. Once she was on and her headphones were in, she opened her folder to look at them.

_Mads,  
I hope your not mad at me! Please call me  
so we can talk! Love ya, sis!  
-THE HERO_

Maddie smiled slightly, noting his bad grammar. "Love you too, Al." She looked at the next one.

_Maddie,  
It was a pleasant surprise to see you at  
lunch today. I hope you will sit with us  
more often.  
-Arthur_

Maddie was _not _blushing. Not at all. Nope. Next!

_Maddie (right?)  
I don't usually write these, cause they're  
stupid and only potato brain would like it,  
but I figure I should, as the only _normal_  
member of our table, warn you.  
THEY'RE ALL BATSHIT INSANE!  
-Lovino_

She laughed. It was surprising to find a note from him, but the contents were not.

_Maddie,  
Bienvenido! Lo siento. Mis amigos can be  
a little insensitive. But I am happy that I  
am not the only girl anymore! Gracias!  
-Antonia _('*')

No one else besides Antonia could create a tomato out of symbols on a keyboard. Well, maybe Lovino.

_Mon cher!  
Je suis donc heureux de vous avoir manger avec  
nous! Sinon, comment suis-je faire en sorte que  
vous mangez correctement! Étreintes et baise!  
-Francis _(V)

"I am so happy to have you eating with us! How else am I to make sure that you eat properly! Hugs and kisses!" Maddie translated under her breath, and then groaned. She's deal with that one later.

_Maddie,  
You're sitting with us tomorrow, right? I'll see  
you then. Don't forget call-backs!  
-Gil _('v')

Maddie's brow furrowed slightly. Was she sitting with them tomorrow? She shook her head slightly. '_I'll worry about tomorrow, tomorrow._' She decided.

The bus pulled up to her house and she got out. She hurried inside and shed her bag and shoes at the door, calling out, "Tante, Oncle, je suis accueil!"

Her aunt stuck her head out from the kitchen. "Madeline?"

"Oui, Tante Jeanne?"

"Pouvez-vous prendre à la poubelle?"

"Oui. C'est Francis accueil?"

"Non. Merci, chéri."

"Bienvenue."

As she was taking the trash out to the barrel, Francis's car pulled in. She crossed her arms and waited as he got out. When he noticed her, he smiled. It was the kind of smile that would make most girls' hearts melt, but after living with him for a while, Maddie had grown immune to it.

"Mon cher! You were waiting for moi?"

"Non. I'm taking out the trash."

He reached out and pulled her into his hug. "No need to be shy!"

Maddie waved the bag in his face and he quickly released her. "No, really."

Francis held his nose delicately. "Well, then, why did you stop when I pulled in?"

She reached into her pocket and handed him his note. "You know very well what I eat. You pack my lunch yourself." She walked away, continuing with her job as if she had never stopped.

Francis smiled again before bursting through his front door with his usual flair. "Maman, Pére! Je suis accueil!"

* * *

**Translations:  
**_French_  
Ces problèmes, vous êtes en!- Such problems you are in!  
Oui, oui, une petite armada- Yes, yes, a small armada  
Nous devrions aller avant le dragon reveille- We should go before the dragon wakes  
Allons-y- Let's go (my little Doctor Who reference!)  
Je pense que vous êtes le plus dramatique personne ici- I think you're the most dramatic person here  
Mon doux- My sweet  
Vous avez été corrompu par cette bouché anglais- You've been corrupted by this stuffy Englishman  
Tante- Aunt  
Oncle- Uncle  
je suis accueil- I'm home  
Pouvez-vous prendre à la poubelle?- Can you take out the trash?  
C'est Francis accueil?- Is Francis home?  
_Spanish  
_imbécil- idiot  
¿Qué?- What?  
mierda- shit  
Odio a mi pelo estúpido- I hate my stupid hair  
Gracias, mi querido- Thank you, my dear  
miras al igual que un…tomate- you look like a…tomato  
Bienvenidos- Welcome  
Lo siento- I'm sorry  
_Italian  
_tomato idiota- tomato idiot  
mi permetta di fare che- let me do that  
carognas- bastards  
cazzo-capo americano- shit-head American  
Non ci dicono che- Don't say it  
_German  
_ruhig- calm down

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! I am also poor, so suing me will get you next to nothing!

**Author's Notes: **Sorry this was so late, but life, that pesky thing, got in the way of you that can spot the Sweeny Todd reference (aka, are as big a theater nerd as I am for putting it in) in this chapter get another cyber-cookie! To get the reference in Maddie's locker combo, just Google search "Canada 613 343" and enjoy. Also, as far as teachers and other school staff go, I'm naming them after memorable teachers of either mine or my siblings. I just gave them different subjects. Other minor non-Hetalia characters are named after other people, whether it be friend, family, or annoyance. (Sometimes it's hard to tell them apart.)

I'm writing this based on the _play_ not the movie. For those of you that don't know, there are some differences between the two. However, the movie is the reason why I cast _Sweeny Todd_, and not another play, which I won't name in case I decide to go back to that later. Reviews are my creative nourishment, so the more reviews I get the faster I write. R&R, people! And Hasta La Pasta!

-Hikari


	5. the band starts tuning up

**Sweeny Todd: The Demon Nation of Hetalia Street**

**Chapter 5: … the band starts tuning up…**

Gilbert and his friends hadn't forgotten her. Maddie breathed a sigh of relief as she sat down next to Arthur, again.

"I'm glad you decided to sit with us again, Maddie." Arthur said, rather properly. However, his prim appearance was ruined by a certain German, sorry, Prussian pouncing on him from behind.

"Eyebrows! And sister!" He called.

The Frenchman behind him sniffed. "I much prefer if we refer to Madeline as mon cousin."

"Oy, bastards, are you going to stand here all day or sit down."

"Mi Lovinito es tan grosero ahora! Porque?"

"Tappati la boca!"

"Hon, hon, hon! Our little Italian friend is embarrassed, non?" Francis teased.

"Femme la bouche, Francis." Maddie quietly reprimanded.

Francis looked shocked. "You reprimand me in ma propre langue."

"What was that, Maddie?" Lovino asked.

Maddie smiled shyly. "I just told him to shut his mouth. Et c'est ma propre langue, trop."

Francis slunk down into his seat, sulking, again. He was followed by the other three, Lovi choosing a seat next to "the only other sane member of this table." Antonia sat next to him, Gilbert next to her and Francis, who had chosen to sulk next to the irate Englishman.

Gil grinned. "But seriously, we need a good nickname for you. Lovino?"

"Why are you asking me, potato bastard due?"

"You have nicknames for all of us! Why not her?"

"You're all some type of bastardo or idiota. She is neither."

Maddie cocked her head to the side, gazing at the Italian from behind her glasses. "Thank you, Lovino. What are the others called, then?"

Ever the 'lady's man,' Lovi flushed and muttered something about it not being important anyways. Gilbert decided to take over.

"Well, I'm 'Potato Bastard Due' because mein bruder is 'Potato Bastard Uno'. Francis is the 'Wine Bastard', Tonia is 'Tomato Idiota', and Arthur is 'Tea-loving Eyebrows Freak'. Get it?"

Maddie's lavender eyes lit up. "Then I would be…" She held her fist in the air triumphantly, "Pancake Queen!"

"You've been spending too much time with Alfred."

"Oui, Arthur." Maddie agreed, taking out her lunch. "And speaking of pancakes, I made some this morning and brought them in to share." When Francis's fork tried to sneak a piece, she slapped it away. "I packed you some of your own. Stop being a glutton."

Gilbert loved the pancakes. He was glad this clearly awesome Maddie-creature, though not as awesome as him, had continued to sit with them. He had noticed her before sitting next to Alfred, being ignored by the people at her table. She deserved some place better to sit, and he was happy she had agreed to continue eating at the so-dubbed "Table Awesome." Plus, the kid knew how to whip up a stack of pancakes. That seemed a little toooo big to fit in her lunch box.

"Hey, Maddie, how'd you fit all of these," he took another bite, "_great _pancakes in your _tiny _lunch box?"

Giving Arthur a conspiratorial glance, Maddie answered, "It's bigger on the inside."

Arthur made a chocking noise that quickly turned into laughter. Gil was still grinning as he jumped up on the table shouting, "MOST AWESOME SHOW EVER!"

The conversation at the table quickly turned to the latest adventures on said show, which carried them until the end of lunch. They all gathered their things and made their way to the door. Maddie left them there with a quiet "See you after school!" that Gil heard anyway. He grinned at his friends.

Francis and Tonia looked at him expectantly. "What?" he asked.

"Well, what's the plan for today in Mrs. Stevens' class?"

Gil shrugged. "We can't be late today, so, as much as I hate giving up our daily routine, I think we'll have to forgo our favorite pastime and behave."

Arthur and Lovino's eyes widened. Mrs. Stevens was the most evil teacher in the whole school, and the Bad Friends Trio had made it their sworn duty to make her fifth period AP Bio class living hell for her.

"Well, Gilbert, I do believe Mr. Ford had the right idea. Perhaps you truly will learn about responsibility."

"Arty, I'm always responsible about awesome things! And what else could this play be with me directing!"

Arthur's forehead had a sudden reunion with his palm.

**After school…**

Gil looked around. As he scanned the students, Antonia read out names.

"Arlovskaya, Natalya?"

"Here" Gil glanced at the pale haired girl. Didn't she always follow Ivan around?

"I know you're here, Franny."

"Oui, mon cher."

"Braginski, Ivan?"

"Da, I am here." A collective shiver ran through the group.

"Chung, Li Xiao?"

A hand was raised at the back of the group. Gil craned his neck to get a better look at the kid. He was that transfer student from Hong Kong, right?

"Densen, Mikkel?"

"Here!" the Danish student bellowed. Well, no need to worry about him making himself heard.

"Galante, Raivis?"

"Here!"

"Where?"

The tiny Latvian jumped up to make himself seen. "Here!"

Tonia smiled. "Ah, gracias, Raivis." Gil held back a snicker, wary of Elizabeta behind him.

"Janssens, Bella?"

"Here, Tonia!" the cheery looking Belgian waved at her childhood playmate.

"Estoy feliz que hices una audición, Bella!"

"I'm happy I auditioned, too."

"Jones, Alfr…"

"The hero has arrived!" Alfred cut in.

Eliza rolled her eyes. "Here."

"Arthur?"

"I'm here, Antonia."

"Ling, Xiao Mei?"

"Here!" An Asian with a flower in her hair answered. She was from Taiwan, Gil remembered. He then realized that he had missed a few names while he had been thinking. Oops.

"Oxenstierna, Berwald?"

"M'ere" mumbled the tall Swede.

"Smith, Ralph?"

"I'm 'ere, mate!"

"Ummm, correct me if I pronounce this wrong. Vainamoinen, Tina?"

"Väinämöinen, yes, that's me." The petite Finnish girl corrected.

"Thank you, Tina. Next is… von Bock, Eduard?"

"Here."

"Wang, Yue?"

A delicate looking Chinese girl raised her hand. "That's me, aru."

Gil stood up. "And Maddie's gonna be late 'cause of art club. So, is that everyone?"

There was a general murmur of "yeah."

Elizabeta stood up. "Hello. I'm Elizabeta Héderváry, the assistant director. Since he's the main part, let's start with Sweeny. Tonia, read off the list of those considered for the part. The rest of you can sit in the back and wait your turn."

Tonia read off the list. Gil looked at the group left in front of him. "Liz, hand them the music."

She did so quickly, but not without a 'would-it-kill-you-to-say-please' glare in his direction.

"Hey, Roddy, how about "Barber and his Wife" to start off?"

"Would it kill you to say please?"

"Yes."

Maddie rushed down stairs to the auditorium, hoping she wasn't running too late. She had wrapped up what she was doing quickly so as to make it to the call backs. To her relief, they were just finishing up with another person. The door had creaked slightly when she peeked in, but only Gilbert noticed. He beckoned her quickly inside before returning his attention to the stage, where Roderich was playing as the slightly trembling Latvian sang along.

"Scarcely a month ago, gentlemen,  
I was struck with a 'orrible  
Dermatologic disease.  
Though the finest physicians in London were called,  
I awakened one morning amazed and appalled  
To discover with dread that my head was as bald  
As a novice's knees.  
I was dying of shame  
Till a gentleman came,  
An illustrious barber, Pirelli by name.  
He gave me a liquid as precious as gold,  
I rubbed it in daily like wot I was told,  
And behold!  
Only thirty days old!"

Gil grinned and applauded. "Good job, kid! I think that's all. Thanks!"

Raivis nodded and quickly scramble off the stage to where Tori and Eduard were waiting for him. The three cousins left together and Gil turned to Maddie.

"Hey, Maddie! Just one sec, I need to get someone from the music room to help out. Tonia?"

"Sí, I'll get him." She tore out of the room.

Gil took a toilette out of a box and walked over to Maddie. "By the way, you have some paint on your face. Here." He reached over and wiped it off of her red cheeks.

"Th-thanks, Gil."

He grinned. "No problem!"

The door burst open and Tonia came in, followed by a certain grinning American. "Yo, I heard you need some help, and I am the hero!"

Maddie groaned quietly. Gil flashed an apologetic grin. "Yeah, I need you to read with Maddie after she sings." He said as he handed her the music. He then turned to Roderich. "Whenever you're ready, priss."

"Don't call me that. And I'm ready when she is."

Gil looked at Maddie. "Are you?"

She took a deep breath, and then nodded. Roderich played the starting notes, and she began.

"Green finch and linnet bird,  
Nightingale, blackbird,  
How is it you sing?  
How can you jubilate,  
Sitting in cages,  
Never taking wing?  
Outside the sky waits,  
Beckoning, beckoning,  
Just beyond the bars.  
How can you remain,  
Staring at the rain,  
Maddened by the stars?  
How is it you sing  
Anything?  
How is it you sing?"

"I think that's good." Roderich said.

Gil grinned. "Maybe even better. Here." He tossed her and Alfred the script. "Bottom of page 141. Alfred's Anthony, Maddie, you're Johanna."

The two nodded and flipped to the page. "Ready?" They nodded again. "Then begin!"

"Mr. Todd?" Alfred called out.

Maddie looked about her franticly, clinging to Al's hand. "No one here. Where is this Mr. Todd?"

Alfred's voice took on a soothing tone. "No matter. He'll be back in a moment, for I trust him as I trust my right arm. Wait for him here- I'll return with the coach in less than half an hour." He tried to detangle his hand from hers and pull away.

Maddie refused to let go, pulling her brother back, her voice anxious. "But they are after us still! What if they trace us here? Oh, Anthony, please let me come with you!"

"No, my darling, there is no safety for you on the street."

She looked up at him, her eyes and voice pleading. "But dressed in these sailor's clothes, who's to know it is I?"

Al shook his head. "No, the risk is too great."

Maddie yanked her hand from him and turned away, pouting.

"AND CUT!" Gil yelled. He was grinning even more than before.

Alfred immediately pounced on Maddie. "Awwww, Mads, you were adorable!"

"Can't. Breath. Al."

"Oops. Sorry."

The door was slammed open again, this time by Francis, followed by a tall young man who resembled a certain Spanish girl. Said girl leapt to her feet and proceeded to tackle-hug the young man, squealing, "Henrique! Mi hermano!"

Henri patted his little sister on the head, smiling. He took after their Portuguese mother more than their Spanish father, unlike Antonia, but the resemblance was still evident.

Tonia looked up with wide eyes. "Does this mean Papá is home, too?"

"Sim, irmã. He is. I came to offer you a ride home."

Tonia turned to Gil and Francis, both of whom were smiling. "Can I, mis amigos?"

"Ja, Tonia. We're done here."

"Oui, we can survive without you for a bit."

Tonia hugged them, and then ran out the door after her brother, calling, "Gracias! Hasta mañana!"

After the door closed, Alfred blinked. "What the hell was that about?" He received a sharp elbow to the ribs. "Ow! What was that for, Mads?"

"It's none of our business." She then turned to Francis. "Can you give me a ride home, Francis?"

Her cousin nodded. "Of course, mon cherrie. I'll meet you at the main entrance in five?"

"Oui."

"Come along, then, Gil."

The two friends departed, leaving Maddie alone with Alfred. She hurried over to her things and was about to tell him good-bye when he spoke up.

"Hey, Mads, did I do something wrong?"

Maddie looked back, and was shocked by what she saw. Alfred actually looked _nervous_. Of her? He had a faint blush crossing his cheeks.

"What makes you think that, Al?"

"Well, you didn't sit with me again today, and even now you're in a hurry to get out of here. It's like you don't want to be around me anymore."

He looked up, and was met by Maddie's surprised and apologetic face. "Al, I'm sorry! I didn't realize I was making you feel that way. That's not it at all! I just, well, I don't think your table is a good place for me right now."

Now it was his turn to look surprised. "Why? I mean, I know I'm not the best about paying attention to you, but I hope I've never made you feel uncomfortable. Have I?"

"No! Not you! The problem isn't with you! I just… found some of my own friends to hand out with, that's all. It was bound to happen someday, Al."

"Well, then, why are you rushing out of here now?"

Maddie gave him the _look_. The one she had learned from Arthur. The only look that could _really _make him feel like an idiot. "Al, I have five minutes to get to the front entrance." She gasped, and looked at her watch. "At this rate, I'm going to be late! Bye, Al!"

As she rushed out of the auditorium, Al called, his blush now evident, "See you tomorrow, Maddie!"

* * *

**Disclaimers: **Nothing belongs to me but the idea! Also, I am poor, so please don't sue me!

**Author's Notes: **Sorry this was so late, but life, that pesky thing, got in the way of you that can guess "THE MOST AWESOME SHOW EVER" mentioned in this chapter get another cyber-cookie! Also, as far as teachers and other school staff go, I'm naming them after memorable teachers of either mine or my siblings. I just gave them different subjects. Other minor non-Hetalia characters are named after other people, whether it be friend, family, or annoyance. (Sometimes it's hard to tell them apart.) Except for Tonia's older brother. He's Portugal. My sort of OC. Heck, any family members of my main Hetalia characters that are not Hetalia characters themselves are either OCs, which I don't have a lot of, or named after historical figures.

I'm writing this based on the _play_ not the movie. For those of you that don't know, there are some differences between the two. However, the movie is the reason why I cast _Sweeny Todd_, and not another play, which I won't name in case I decide to go back to that later. Since I am getting no money out of this, reviews are my only incentive, so R&R, people! And Hasta La Pasta!

-Hikari


	6. the house lights go down

**A brief note:** Our thought and hopes go out to Japan, of course. However, I would like to remind everyone that they are not the only ones. The people of Libya and other nations deserve our concern just as much, so I would like to put out a request that we think of them as well. Thank you.

**

* * *

Sweeny Todd: The Demon Nation of Hetalia Street**

**Chapter 6: … the house lights go down…**

**Wednesday, After School…**

They were meeting again at Roderich's house. Mrs. Edelstein had made them snacks, so they had to stay in the dining room or she would freak. The dining room was the closest to the front door and the food was delicious, so they didn't complain.

Elizabeta got out a pencil, a blank cast list that she had written out during her study, and the list of auditionees.

Antonia was fidgeting and looking out the window every few seconds. Lovino had said he was going to be a bit late, so she kept an eye out for him.

Technically, Francis wasn't part of the production staff, but no one was going to try to keep him out when his two friends were involved.

Roderich came in and sat down after finishing talking to his father. Mr. Edelstein made sure his son checked in with him every day when he got home.

Gilbert looked around at the four other students in the room. "So, we need to finalize our cast list."

Elizabeta rolled her eyes. "We know that. That's why we're here."

Gilbert crossed his arms and did his best to give his assistant director a stern glare. He failed miserably. "Let's start from the top. Sweeny?"

He, Tonia, and Francis exchanged glances. In unison, the three friends said, "Ivan."

Roderich look at them questioningly. "Why him?"

Gil shivered. "Dude, the guy is totally creepy. He fits the part perfectly!"

The Austrian shrugged. "Well, his voice is perfect for the part as well, so I won't complain."

Liz nodded and scribbled down his name. "I'm good with it, too."

Gil grinned. "And if he's Sweeny, I think we all agree on who Mrs. Lovett should be?"

"She has the voice as well." Roderich agreed.

Liz added the name to the cast list.

The rest of the casting went well until…

"Seriously, who the hell can we get to be the Beadle?"

The five students stared at each other in frustration.

"What about Arthur?" Tonia suggested.

"Nah, we already cast him."

A rap on the door broke the tension. Tonia opened it, and, seeing who it was, pounced. "LOVIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Geh! Lasciare andare di me, tomato idiota!"

"Hi, Lovino." The other four chorused.

"What's the matter?"

"We can't find una persona to play the Beadle!" Tonia explained.

Lovi look around at the other students. "You all _are _idiots!" When they continued to stare at him blankly, he added, "Unless I'm mistaken, _that _bastardo auditioned!" He pointed to Francis.

All the eyes in the room locked onto the Frenchman's face. "Moi?"

Gil grinned. "Ja! Kid, you're a genius!"

Elizabeta was also smiling as she looked down at the list. "Well, I think that settles it. Want to take a look?"

Lovi scowled. "You mean you cast the rest without me?"

"Your fault you were late, kid!"

"Lemme see it!"

He glanced at the list. "It's good." He grumbled before passing it to Tonia.

"Sí, es muy bueno!"

"Oui, il est bon."

"Es ist gut."

"Egyetértek."

"Ja."

They finished eating the snacks and packed up. Gil stopped them before they left.

"So, when's the first read-through?"

The others looked at each other, surprised that he had thought of it before them.

"Tomorrow?" Tonia suggested

Elizabeta shook her head. "Too soon. We need to give them time to make arrangements."

"How about Friday?" Roderich asked.

Lovi snorted. "You want to make them stay after on a Friday?"

"Better than Monday." Gil countered.

"True."

Francis looked around. "So, Friday?"

"I guess so."

Tonia grinned. "I'll put it up with the cast list tomorrow!"

There was a knock at the door. Since he was the closest, Francis opened it. It was Ludwig.

"Bruder, you said you would be done at 5 o'clock. It is now 5:07."

Squeezing forward, Gil rolled his eyes. "So we ran over a bit. It's just seven minutes."

"Mutti began cooking dinner at four thirty. Now we will be late."

"Seven minutes! Only seven minutes!" Gil retorted as he climbed into the car.

Ludwig got behind the wheel. "Fasten your seat belt, bruder." Gil did so, grumbling.

"Ve~ Fratello!"

"Feliciana! Perché siete qui?"

"Ludwig is giving me a ride home! Non è che a amabile?"

Lovino rounded on Ludwig. "Potato Bastardo! You touch a hair on mia sorella's head and I will castrate you!"

"Der bloße Gedanke hatte nicht einmal begonnen zu Spekulationen über die merest Möglichkeit der Kreuzung mein Geist." Ludwig mumbled before driving off.

"Oy, what's that supposed to mean, bastardo?" Lovi shouted after the car. "And how am I supposed to get home?"

"Lovi! We'll give you a ride home, right, Francis?"

"Oui. I am willing to give nos petites italien a ride home."

"Why would I want to ride with you, pervert?"

"Because your other option is Elizabeta." Francis replied.

Lovi glanced at the Hungarian, who was casually twirling her frying pan while speaking to Roderich. "Fine, I'll come with you." He grumbled.

Tonia beamed at his words. "Lovi! I'm so happy!"

"D-don't get the wrong idea, idiota! I just don't want to walk home!" The Italian sputtered.

The still beaming Spaniard dragged the now bright red Lovino to her friend's waiting car. Ever the gentleman, Lovino pushed ahead to open the door of the passenger side for her. Tonia pecked him on the cheek before sitting down. He turned an even deeper shade of red and scrambled into the back, muttering death threats to Francis should the Frenchman say a word. Francis wisely decided to keep his mouth shut.

Elizabeta and Roderich turned to wave as they drove off. She was smiling as she turned back to him. "I think this might actually work!"

Roderich smiled back gently. "You may be right. We'll just have to keep our fingers crossed."

Liz hugged her boyfriend and gave him a kiss. "Szeretlek, Roderich."

"Ich liebe dich, Elizabeta." He replied softly.

"See you tomorrow!" She walked to her car and, getting in, blew him a kiss before driving away.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimers: **Nothing belongs to me but the idea! Also, I am poor, so please don't sue me!

**Translations:  
**Es muy bueno-(Sp.) It's good  
Il est bon-(Fr.) It's good  
Es ist gut-(Ger.) It's good  
Egyetértek-(Hung.) I agree  
Perché siete qui?-(It.) Why are you here?  
Non è che a amabile?-(It.) Isn't that sweet?  
Der bloße Gedanke hatte nicht einmal begonnen zu Spekulationen über die merest Möglichkeit der Kreuzung mein Geist. -(Ger.) The mere thought hadn't even begun to speculate about the merest possibility of crossing my mind.  
Nos petites italien-(Fr.) Our little Italian  
Szeretlek-(Hung.) I love you  
Ich liebe dich-(Ger.) I love you

**Author's Notes: **Fanfiction was being evil, but now I'm back! Next chapter, the cast list! The reader who can spot the pop-culture reference in this chapter get another cyber-cookie. Hint: It's been translated. Any family members of my main Hetalia characters that are not Hetalia characters themselves are either OCs, which I don't have a lot of, or named after historical figures. For anyone who's curious, Roderich's parents' names are Theresa and Ferdinand.

I'm writing this based on the _play_ not the movie. For those of you that don't know, there are some differences between the two. However, the movie is the reason why I cast _Sweeny Todd_, and not another play, which I won't name in case I decide to go back to that later. Here's to aile-chan, Emily, and AgeAndRicchanOwnYourSouls- my reviewers from last chapter! And to all those who reviewed before, thank you so much! R&R, people! And Hasta La Pasta!

-Hikari


	7. and the show begins!

**Sweeny Todd: The Demon Nation of Hetalia Street**

**Chapter 7: … and the show begins!**

It was the end of the day when Maddie finally had time to look at the new poster.

_Sweeny Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street Cast__  
Congratulations!  
If your name is on this list, you made the cast of Sweeny Todd! If your name is not on this list, and you auditioned, please see one of us to rectify that mistake. All cast must come to the band room by 3 o'clock tomorrow. See you there!  
-Antonia Fernandez Carriedo, Stage Manager  
Elizabeta __Héderváry, Assistant Director_

_Sweeny Todd/Benjamin Barker- Ivan Braginski  
Mrs. Nellie Lovett- Natalya Arlovskaya  
Anthony Hope- Alfred F. Jones  
Johanna Barker- Madeline Williams  
Judge Turpin- Arthur Kirkland  
Tobias Ragg- Raivis Galante  
Beadle Bamford- Francis Bonnefoy  
Beggar Woman- Yue Wang  
Adolfo Pirelli- Eduard von Bock  
Jonas Fogg- Li Xiao Chung  
Chorus- Xiao Mei Ling  
Chorus-Tina Väinämöinen  
Chorus- Berwald Oxenstierna  
Chorus- Bella Janssens  
Chorus- Ralph Smith  
Chorus- Mikkel Densen_

Maddie smiled as she read the list. She had made it! She was Johanna! Wait… _Alfred_ was _Anthony_? And Arthur was… Arthur was…

"Judge Turpin? Interesting casting."

"Hah! Iggy is the villain and I am the hero!"

"Idiot. Technically, Sweeny is the hero, or to be more precise, the anti-hero."

Maddie turned to face the aforementioned duo, both craning their necks to look at the list. "Hey guys."

"Hello, Maddie!" They chorused.

She smiled at them. "Just like old times, huh?" When they looked confused, she elaborated, pointing to Alfred. "The hero," her finger moved to Arthur, "the villain," her smile became bitter as she pointed to herself, "the damsel in distress. Ring any bells?"

Alfred grinned and turned to Arthur. He poked out with his finger at Arthur. "Take that, Captain Hook!"

Arthur laughed as he parried. He faked a scowl as he reposted. "Blast you, Peter Pan!"

Alfred charged on. "Give up, you codfish!"

Arthur laughed evilly and grabbed Maddie. "Never, Pan! Look what I have!"

Alfred faked a look of horror. "No! Wendy! Release her, Hook!"

Maddie, trying to stifle her giggles, squeezed out, "Run, Peter! It's a trap!"

Unable to contain it any more, the three burst out laughing. They were laughing so hard they needed to lean against each other and the wall to stay upright. It didn't work. They ended up sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. Their giggles were finally subsiding when Patricia came running down the hall.

"Alfie! Why didn't you tell me you were trying out for the school musical?"

Arthur and Maddie burst into a fresh round of laugher. Alfred tried to repress the urge to join in, and failed.

"Alfie! Stop laughing and answer me!" Patricia whined.

Alfred suppressed a snort and stood. "Sorry, Pattie. What was that?"

She pouted. "You never listen to me or tell me anything these days! Why didn't you tell me you were trying out for the school musical?"

A giggle broke through and he tried to pass it off as a cough. Badly. "Oops, sorry, Pattie. It just never came up."

"You're laughing at me!"

"No! I'm not!"

"Yeah, _Pattie_. Not everything is about you." Maddie gasped out.

"You little bitch!" Pattie moved towards Maddie and was intercepted by Alfred. He wasn't smiling anymore.

"You little _what?_"

Pattie looked away, pouting. "She started it. She called me a whore."

Alfred looked back at Maddie, who gave him her best angel face. He looked back at his girlfriend. "Her?" he jabbed his thumb at the now evilly grinning girl behind him.

"Yes, her! I was just asking her a question and she said 'Donnez-lui retour, putain!'"

Arthur stood up. "Just asking her a question, were you?"

Pattie moved back from the unexpected question. "Yeah, I was. What's it to you?"

Arthur shrugged. "Nothing." He gazed at her through hooded eyes. "It's just, 'Donnez-lui retour, putain' means 'Give it back, whore.' It seems an odd response to just a question." In response to Maddie and Alfred's incredulous stares, he added, "And yes, I do understand French. Don't look so surprised."

Pattie floundered, caught in the act. Alfred rounded on her, his voice dangerously calm. "You took something from my sister and called her a bitch. No wonder she didn't want to sit at our table."

She backed away slowly. "Alfie, it was just a little misunderstanding. I'm sorry!"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. Why don't you…"

"Alfred!"

Al turned to the sound of the voice. Maddie was standing there, arms akimbo, face serious. "Yes, Maddie?"

"I don't need you to defend me. And I don't want her apology." She smiled softly at him and Arthur. "But thanks anyway." She walked away toward her locker, and Arthur hurried to catch up.

"Do you want a ride home?"

"Yeah, sure. That would be great."

Once they were out of sight, Pattie turned back to Alfred. "Alfie…"

He refused to look at her. "It's over, Patricia. Good-bye." With that, he walked after the other two, calling, "Hey, wait up!"

**The next day…**

"C'mon, Eduard! Hu-hurry up!"

The spectacled boy sighed, pushing his glasses up the ridge of his nose. "Calm down, Raivis. There is no need to rush."

The tiny Latvian looked back at his cousin, worried. "Bu-but the read-through is at th-three!"

"And it is currently two thirty."

"Bu-but did you see? I-ivan is a pa-part of the show! W-we ca-can't b-be l-late!" As he became more anxious, his stutter became more pronounced.

Eduard grabbed Raivis by the shoulders. "Calm down. Braginski isn't in charge of anything involved with the show. The person in charge is Gilbert Beilschmidt. Remember? He won't let Ivan pick on you."

"That's, like, totes true, Edy!" The voice that could only accurately be described as valley-girl came from right behind them. They turned to see Tori standing there, arm in arm with her childhood friend, Feliks. The Polish cross-dresser smiled.

Their Lithuanian cousin smiled shyly at them. "Eduard has a point, Raivis. Gilbert hates Ivan. I'm surprised he's even in the play."

Feliks rolled his eyes. "But it's, like, totes the right casting. Ivan, like, _is _Sweeny Todd!"

Tori sighed. "He certainly has that air about him." Raivis cringed and she turned her attention back to him. "Besides, didn't you see who else is in the cast? Alfred Jones. _He'll_ definitely occupy Ivan's attention. If Gilbert hates Ivan, Alfred despises every molecule of his existence."

Feliks nodded. "And, like, the feeling is, like, so mutual!"

Finally convinced, Raivis sighed with relief. There was a lull in the conversation before Eduard turned to Feliks. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

Feliks beamed. "Antonia and Francis, like, asked me to do the costumes! It's going to be, like, totes fab! Isn't that right, Liet?"

Tori nodded. For as long as she could remember, Feliks had called her that, and she had long given up on making him stop. "I'm helping him out with the costumes." She glanced at her watch. "Anyway, we've wasted enough time here. We should get going." She began walking off.

The boys all made various noises of agreement and joined her.

* * *

Gilbert looked around the room. The cast and some of the crew were slowly filtering in and taking spots around the tables and chairs Tonia had set up just for the read-through. Bella was over by the door, conversing with Tonia and Lovino. The Belgian and Spanish girls were old friends, and always enjoyed talking to each other. They had also been Lovino's first two friends.

Tina and Berwald were already seated next to each other near the end of the table. He grinned at them, and the tiny Finnish girl smiled back, while her intimidating Swedish boyfriend nodded. Gil was about to go over and say talk with them when Mikkel pounced on them from behind. The enthusiastic Dane began rambling the second he got their attention. Gilbert's motive for coming over quickly turned into saving him from Berwald's wrath.

Just as Gil had gotten Mikkel seated, Li Xiao came in tailed by Ralph. The two made an interesting pair. The Australian had been visiting his cousins when the other had been a foreign exchange student. Both had been staying with the Kirklands, whose big house always seemed to have room for another stray. Loud and brash Ralph found a perfect foil in the quiet and contemplative Li Xiao. Ralph had even created the nickname HK for the other, if only because the only fact he could remember about him in the beginning had been where he was from. As per usual, Ralph had several bandages on this face, covering wounds he had received from his veterinary parents' many patients. Xiao Mei was following close behind them. The Taiwanese girl was very close to her cousin, so it wasn't surprising that when HK's family decided to make his transfer permanent, she quickly joined the two boys with whatever they did.

Yue was not far behind her younger sister. The petite Chinese senior had an ethereal elegance about her when she moved, and looked deceptively frail. Gilbert remembered Ludwig had gotten beaten up once when they were visiting his friend Kiku. He snickered as he remembered his muscle-bound bruder getting whipped by the tiny Asian with a wok pot and a ladle.

The Baltic cousins hurried in with their Polish friend, and quickly sat down. Gilbert sent them a quick wave before the door was slammed open.

"The Hero has arrived!"

"Do you have something against the doors in the school, twat?"

Alfred looked puzzled. "No. Why would you think that?"

Arthur sighed. "Because you subject them all to endless abuse."

Alfred pouted. "Iggy's so mean!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Um, guys? You're kind of blocking the doorway."

"Mon cherie, permettez-leur du travail de leurs tensions sexuelles."

"Do you want to die, frog?"

Francis pretended to consider Arthur's question seriously. "While dying by your hand would be magnifique, there are too many people in need of l'appel d'offres touche d'amour!"

Maddie sighed. "Ne pas indisposer lui, Francis."

"You ruin my fun, mon cher."

Deciding this was a good moment to jump in, Gil pounced on Maddie. "Birdie! Glad you're here!"

Maddie sputtered, surprised. "Bi-birdie?"

Gil grinned. "I said you needed a nickname, didn't I?"

"But why Birdie?"

"It is for the song! Plus, you're just as awesome as my chick, but you're bigger, so you're Birdie!"

Arthur raised one of his monstrosities. "That's a high compliment, coming from you."

Alfred snorted. "Well, it's Mads! She _is _awesome! And that's the Hero's word!"

"Well, you are just as much of a дурак as before, Alfred."

Alfred spun around to see Ivan standing right behind him. "Geh, commie bastard. Who asked you? And what is" he made a face "'doorak' supposed to mean?"

The Russian ignored his question and turned to Arthur. "I do not wish to be late, and was wondering if you could let me in, da?"

Arthur nodded and stepped aside. "Ah, yes, sorry about that, Ivan."

Ivan smiled and walked in. Previously masked by Ivan's intimidating aura, Natalya followed him, glaring at Alfred as she did.

The others exchanged glances before also taking their seats. By then, everyone had arrived. It was 3 o'clock.

Gilbert stood at the head of the table. "Alright, everyone's here, so it's time to begin!" All the conversations stopped and all heads turned toward the Prussian. "Okay, just to make sure, everyone that _is _here is here for 'Sweeny Todd', ja?" Everyone nodded. "Good. So, lets go around the table and introduce ourselves and say what we're here for. I'll start. I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, your director." He turned to Tonia. "You next."

Tonia stood. "Hola! I'm Antonia Maria Fernandez-Carriedo. I'm your stage manager. I hope we have lots of fun together!" She sat and elbowed Lovino.

He stood. "Lovino Vargas, assistant stage manager." He sat.

"I'm Elizabeta Héderváry and I'm your assistant director. I look forward to working with all of you!"

"I'm Roderich Edelstein, the music director."

"Goedendag! I'm Bella Janssens and I'm in the chorus!"

"Hiya! I'm, like, Feliks Łukasiewicz, and I'll be designing your fab costumes and this is, like, Liet, my helper!"

"Tori Lorinaitis. Hi."

"I'm Eduard von Bock. I'm playing Adolfo Pirelli."

"I-I'm Raivis Galante, a-and I'm p-playing Tobias Ragg."

"'Ello! I'm Ralph Smith, and I'm in the chorus!"

"Li Xiao Chung. Jonas Fogg."

"Ni hao! Wo-duh ming-d'zih Xiao Mei Ling. I'm in the chorus!"

"Ni hao. I am Yue Wang-aru. I am playing Lucy Barker."

"Konichiwa. I am Kiku Honda, and I'm the Light and Sound Designer."

"Terve. I am Tina Väinämöinen and I'm in the chorus."

"Berwald Oxenstierna. Chorus."

"Hallo! I'm Mikkel Densen and I'm in the chorus!"

"Привет. I am Ivan Braginski and I am Sweeny Todd. We will have fun, da?"

"Вітаю. I am Natalya Arlovskaya. I will be Mrs. Nellie Lovett."

"Hi everyone! I'm Alfred F. Jones and I'm gonna be Anthony Hope!"

"It's going to be. Please stop butchering the English language."

"It's your turn Arty!"

"I'm Arthur Kirkland and I will be playing Judge Turpin."

"Bonjour! I am Francis Bonnefoy and I will be playing Beadle Bamford!"

"Hi. I'm Maddie Williams and I'll be playing Johanna Barker."

Once Maddie sat down, Gil stood again. "Right, so now everyone's been introduced, let's start the read-through! Lizzie, take it away!"

Elizabeta sighed and stood. "Has everyone got a script in front of them?" There was a chorus of yeses. "Good. Now, basically, a read-through is exactly what it says on the tin. We sit here and read through the script. Roderich brought the original cast recording to play for each of the songs and Tonia will read the stage directions. So, unless there are any questions, whenever they are ready, we'll begin."

Gilbert raised his hand. "I'd just like to say, so we don't get random comments, that, yes, the woman playing Mrs. Lovett in the cast recording _is _Mrs. Potts a.k.a. Angela Lansbury." Many of the cast and crew were shocked.

Elizabeta rolled her eyes. "Yes, thank you, Gilbert. Any other questions? No? Okay, then. Roderich? Tonia?"

"Ready when you are."

"Sí, I am ready."

"Then let's begin."

Roderich played the overture as Tonia began. "Time: The 19th Century. Place: London: Fleet Street and environs."

"Prologue. As the audience enters, an organist takes his place at a huge eccentric organ to the side of the stage and begins to play funeral music. Before a front drop depicting in a honeycombed beehive the class system of mid-19th century England two gravediggers appear, carrying shovels and begin to dig a grave downstage center. As they dig they disappear six feet into the earth, leaving piles of dirt on the upstage side.

"At curtain time, a police warden appears, looks at his watch, hurrying them. Two workmen enter. They pull down the drop. The deafening shrill sound of a factory whistle. Blackout.

"The lights come up to reveal the company. A man steps forward and sings."

* * *

**Disclaimers: **Nothing belongs to me but the idea! Also, I am poor, so please don't sue me!

**Translations:  
**Permettez-leur du travail de leurs tensions sexuelles-(Fr.) Let them work out their sexual tension  
magnifique-(Fr.) magnificent  
L'appel d'offres touche d'amour-(Fr.) The tender touches of love  
Ne pas indisposer lui-(Fr.) Don't antagonize him  
дурак-(Rus.) idiot  
Goedendag-(Dut.) Good day  
Ni hao-(Ch.) Hello  
Wo-duh ming-d'zih-(Ch.) My name is  
Terve-(Fin.) Hello  
Hallo-(Dan.) Hello  
Привет-(Rus.) Hello  
Вітаю-(Bel.) Hello  
Bonjour-(Fr.) Hello

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for how long this took me. Graduating high school ate my life. But, all the effort helped me pull it off, and I've got the diploma to prove it. And, for those who are confused:  
Bella- Belgium  
Tina- fem!Finland  
Berwald- Sweden  
Mikkel- Denmark  
Li Xiao- Hong Kong  
Ralph- Australia  
Xiao Mei- Taiwan  
Yue- fem!China

Those who can spot the pop-culture reference in this chapter get another , as far as teachers and other school staff go, I'm naming them after memorable teachers of either mine or my siblings. I just gave them different subjects. Other minor non-Hetalia characters are named after other people, whether it be friend, family, or annoyance. (Sometimes it's hard to tell them apart.) Any family members of my main Hetalia characters that are not Hetalia characters themselves, however, are either OCs, which I don't have a lot of, or named after historical figures.

I'm writing this based on the _play_ not the movie. For those of you that don't know, there are some differences between the two. However, the movie is the reason why I cast _Sweeny Todd_, and not another play, which I won't name in case I decide to go back to that later. Here's to Emily, aile-chan, XxBleedingSoulxX2828, Kirasohma308, Yousha, BlAcK-vAlEnTiNe, Chibi Russia-kun, ZombieQuartet, and Ariella- my reviewers from last chapter! And to all those who reviewed before and all of you who came back despite my delay, thank you so much! R&R, people! And Hasta La Pasta!

-Hikari


	8. Research, Schedules, and Singing

**AN: **I don't usually put a note up here, but for a major apology for the wait. Ok, so I know it's been a while, but my life has been serious crap for a while. As the bard says, "When sorrows come, they come not single spies/ But in battalions." So, the universe decided that these past months were the best time to screw with me. Sorry again for the wait, but life took priority.

**Sweeny Todd: The Demon Nation of Hetalia Street**

**Chapter 8: Research, Schedules, and Singing**

**Saturday…**

Tonia sighed as she looked at her computer screen. She and Gil had been having a chat about when the first rehearsal should be and what it should entail. She glanced over at the books piled next her desk. Essentials of Stage Managing, The Back Stage Guide to Stage Management, Stage Management and Theatre Etiquette: A Basic Guide, Essential Guide To Stage Management, Lighting, And Sound, The Stage Management Handbook, and A Survival Guide for Stage Managers were among the books stacked there. She had first taken them out when Gil had asked for her help with the play. She wanted to do the best job possible for her friend. She was currently looking at a pdf file she had found online, "Responsible for Everything: What it takes to be a stage manager." The title kind of freaked her out.

_tomatopaella15: _I don't know what to do. This pdf file is useless!  
_AWESOMEchick52: _Well, ummmm… I know!  
_pianoMUSICfanatic has joined the chat room  
iheartmyfryingpan has joined the chat room  
_ _pianoMUSICfanatic: _Yes, what?  
_tomatopaella15: _Of course! Lizzie! You've been in the drama club longest! Help!  
_iheartmyfryingpan: _With what?  
_tomatopaella15: _With what do for the first rehearsal! Roddy too!  
_pianoMUSICfanatic: _Why do you insist on calling me that?  
_tomatopaella15: _Cause it's easier to type than Roderich  
_pianoMUSICfanatic: _Fine. I would recommend a music rehearsal first.  
_AWESOMEchick52: _U would, wiss.  
_iheartmyfryingpan: _I'm pretty sure that isn't a word  
_AWESOMEchick52: _It's a Roddy-unique word. A combo of wuss and priss!  
_pianoMUSICfanatic: _I should have known

Tonia grabbed one of the books and flipped through it. She quickly typed;

_tomatopaella15: _He's got a point, Gil!  
_pianoMUSICfanatic: _I do? About what?  
_tomatopaella15: _About the rehearsal!  
_iheartmyfryingpan: _What's with the delay?  
_tomatopaela15: _I remembered one of my books was about planning musicals!  
_AWESOMEchick52: _Books?

Tonia turned red. She had not told Gil about taking out the books because of embarrassment, and here she was blurting it out.

_tomatopaella15:_ I wanted to do a good job, so I got out these books.  
_iheartmyfryingpan: _You really got into this, huh? Good for you!  
_tomatopaella15: _Gracias, Lizzie  
_AWESOMEchick52: _Thanks! That's AWESOME!  
_pianoMUSICfanatic: _Must you always capitalize that word?  
_AWESOMEchick52: _Yes  
_iheartmyfryingpan: _Anyways, Tonia?  
_tomatopaella15: _Oh, yeah! The book says if the music is difficult the music rehearsals should start as soon as possible.  
_pianoMUSICfanatic: _The music is very complex. I want as much time as possible to work on it.  
_AWESOMEchick52: _Okay then, time?  
_iheartmyfryingpan: _Tuesday. 3:00  
_tomatopaella15: _Not Monday?  
_iheartmyfryingpan:_ No, rehearsals on Mondays make actors mad.  
_AWESOMEchick52: _Okay! Send out the emails!  
_AWESOMEchick52 has left the chat room  
iheartmyfryingpan has left the chat room  
pianoMUSICfanatic has left the chat room_

Tonia stared at the empty chat room for a second before going to compose the email.

_tomatopaella15 has left the chat room_

**-BREAK-**

Maddie was watching televisionwhen her phone vibrated. She took it out and glared at it. _NEW EMAIL MESSAGE_. She pressed ignore. She had set up her mobile email on her phone for convenience, but so far, all it had done was annoy her. Her laptop was open next to her, so she paused the show and clicked on her email. She smiled at the sender address.

_Cast!  
The rehearsal schedule is set! It will  
be up in school on Monday, for those  
that need it. Here's this week's! They  
will be in the band room  
Tuesday- 3:00  
Wednesday- 3:00  
Thursday- 3:00  
Tell us if you can't make it to any of them.  
At least the first is a musical rehearsal,  
so be prepared to sing!  
_-Antonia Fernández Carriedo, Stage Manager

Maddie smiled and called out, "Francis! Vous faites obtenir l'email?"

"Oui, J'observais la causerie quand ils ont décidé."

She rolled her eyes. She should have known. "Lurker!"

"Est-ce que je peux avoir la television encore?"

She turned the volume up to full and hit play as an answer.

"'If I don't know where we're going, how do I know what to pack? Could it be hot, will it be cold, will it be wet, will it be dry?'"

"'Don't be such a girl, Merlin.'"

"JE L'OBTIENS! OBTENEZ ARTUR HORS DE MA MAISON!"

"Actually, the show is called…"

"JE SAIS!"

Maddie giggled and turned it down.

**Tuesday…**

Gil rushed out of his sixth period class on the bell, heading at top speed to the band room. He didn't even stop at his locker. He slammed open the door…

Only to find the Austrian already set up and practicing. Gil had forgotten that today, Roderich had band last period. He looked up at the noise, surprise evident on his face at the early arrival of the director. Admittedly, he was _supposed _to be there that early, since he was in charge, but Roderich never expected him to actually show up. Maybe Mr. Ford was right, and this would teach Gilbert responsibility.

"Damn, I wanted to beat you here! Ah well, you had a totally unawesome advantage."

So much for responsibility. Roderich sighed. He should have know, really. "Hello, Gilbert."

The Prussian grinned. "So what's up for today, Specs?"

Roderich rolled his eyes. "Could you refrain from calling me that ridiculous name?"

"Could you refrain from using words like 'refrain'?" Gilbert mimicked. Roderich sighed.

Just as Roderich was about to murder the director, Antonia's head popped in. "¡Hola! ¿Como sois?"

"Ehrfürchtig!"

"Fein. Wie geht es lhnen?"

Antonia grinned and shrugged, wiggling into the room. "So, what are you doing for today?" She asked Roderich,

The Austrian shuffled through his notes. "Well, I figured I'd start with the Ballad of Sweeny Todd."

"Which one?" The Prussian and Spaniard chorused.

Roderich rolled his eyes for what already felt like the millionth time. "Well, I'm going to work through them in order and try to assign the solos."

Tonia bounced over to the piano bench and plopped down next to Roderich, who moved over to make room for her. Gil grinned. It was funny what habits formed after having dated for a month. Even though it had been a few years, Roderich still reacted automatically to her presence next to him.

She pointed at the page. "Who's going to be the first man?"

"Well, I need someone loud enough to grab the audience's attention, but it really depends on who Gilbert casts in the first scene."

The two on the piano bench looked back. Gil shrugged. "I was going to leave the choice up to you. Whoever is doing the pantomime is who you need first." It was Gil's turn to roll his eyes when he saw the surprised look on Roderich's face. "Ja, I actually thought about it beforehand. Try not to die of shock."

Roderich decided not to dignify that with a response and turned back to Tonia. "So, then my first choice would be Mikkel. He's loud enough to do it."

"So who's…" Tonia's next question was interrupted by Elizabeta's entrance. Once the hellos were done, she continued, "… the second man?"

The conversation about the solos lasted throughout the setup, and ended just before the first cast member arrived.

Well, actually, more like screeched to a halt at the loud yelling echoing down the hall. Gil looked at Elizabeta and grinned. "Who do you think? Alfred?"

Liz furrowed her brow in mock seriousness. "Well, there are so many options even with just him. Do you mean Alfred and Ivan or Alfred and Arthur?"

Gil answered in the same tone. "Well, I would go with Ivan if we're hearing Alfred. If it were Alfred and Arthur, we'd be hearing Eyebrows."

"Mmm, but it could also be Arthur and Francis or even Mikkel and Berwald."

With a slightly evil grin and a glance in a certain oblivious Spaniard's direction, Gil added, "Or it could be our sweet-tempered assistant stage manager and, well…"

"… Anyone," he and Liz chorused.

Tonia looked up. "Do you mean Lovi? He's not coming today. Feli invited Ludwig and Kiku over after school and Lovi said…um…" She furrowed her brow in thought. "Oh! 'Like hell I'm leaving my sister alone with that potato bastardo!' I tried to tell him she won't be alone. I mean, their grandpa is there and so is Kiku! But he wouldn't listen to me." Her smile flickered for an instant before she cheered up. "Oh well! I'll see him tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that, and…"

"The day after that. We get it." Roderich grumbled. While Antonia had been babbling the voices had gotten louder and therefore, closer.

The door opened and Ivan walked in. "Hello, everyone. I hope I am not interrupting something, da?"

The source of the ruckus came in behind him. Gil and Liz exchanged air hi-fives. "AND IF YOU… HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME, YOU COMMIE BASTARD!"

Alfred continued to yell as the rest of the cast filtered in. Raivis and Eduard sneaked by and sat on the bleachers as Natalya snuck up behind the oblivious American.

"YOU JERK!"

Berwald placed himself between Tina and the two as they passed, with a staring Dane right behind them.

"YOU SCARE EVERYONE ELSE, BUT YOU DON'T SCARE ME!"

Yue, Xiao Mei, and Li Xiao were accompanied by Ralph as they entered and quickly found seats together. Bella followed them, winking at Tonia as she sat.

"I'M GONNA BEAT YOU UP ONE OF THESE DAYS!"

The last three to enter were Arthur, Francis, and Maddie. The two guys had been holding the doors for everyone. While Arthur's eyebrow twitched at the noise, Francis had earlier pointed out the amusing part of this, so he restrained his anger. Francis was smiling. Gil finally looked to Maddie.

"WELL? SAY SOMETHING, RED!"

What he found was surprising. Maddie looked _furious_. While he had noticed she could be snippy from time to time, and she _had _told him off for making fun of Arthur, he didn't even know if she was capable of really losing her temper. Now he could confidently say she could, and was probably about to. He half expected her to start screaming, or, recalling the ice skate incident Arthur had told him about, start throwing sharp objects.

However, she just closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then let it out in a huge sigh. When she opened her eyes, she appeared calmer and noticed Gil looking at her. She gave him a slightly lopsided smile, before grabbing her brother's arm.

"SCREW YOU, YOU DAMN COMMIE!"

"Al? Hey, Al? Can you please calm down? We've got to rehearse and you've been yelling at him since class ended. Don't you think that's enough now?"

Alfred didn't even seem to notice her hand on his arm, much less her voice. "BASTARD, GO DIE!"

With a quick request asked and granted, Gil was soon moving towards the four actors. Natalya was the first to notice him, and backed off, eyes narrowed. Maddie noticed him next, her eyes widening. Ivan and Alfred never took their eyes of each other, so neither of them saw him coming.

"JUST CRAWL IN A HOLE AND…" CLANG! Gil swung the borrowed frying pan with surprising accuracy.

Alfred's thick skull kept him conscious, but the blow was enough to stun him into silence. Gil grinned. "Ah, peace and quiet at last. Now, let's get on to the rehearsal!"

Liz smiled slightly as she took back her frying pan. "Now, as was said in the email, this is a music rehearsal, so Roderich will be in charge here." She turned to her boyfriend, who nodded.

"Well, then, let's begin with some warm ups."

As Roderich led the cast through various warm ups, from humming to tongue twisters to singing the scale, Gilbert let his thoughts stray to Maddie.

She had looked furious before. Imminent violence seemed certain, and yet she had calmed down so quickly. Was this normal for her? Maybe she was just used to him doing that and could take it in stride. But then why had she been so furious? What would happen if she ever _did _lose her temper?

No matter how much he thought about it, he couldn't seem to get an answer. So, abandoning this fruitless train of thought, he returned his attention to the rehearsal. He was momentarily surprised by how much had happened while he spaced. The cast was ready for a complete run through of the song.

"So, everyone is to remain seated unless they are singing until we get to the main part of the song, got it?" Roderich reminded them. The group all nodded. "Then, let's begin." He played the opening piece. Antonia blew the whistle. Mikkel stood.

"_Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd._  
_His skin was pale and his eye was odd.  
He shaved the faces of gentlemen  
Who never thereafter were heard of again.  
He trod a path that few have trod,  
Did Sweeney Todd,  
The Demon Barber of Fleet Street._"

Mikkel sat, and Ralph stood.

"_He kept a shop in London town,  
Of fancy clients and good renown.  
And what if none of their souls were saved?  
They went to their maker impeccably shaved  
By Sweeney,  
By Sweeney Todd,  
The Demon Barber of Fleet Street."_

Everyone except for Ivan stood.

"_Swing your razor wide, Sweeney!  
Hold it to the skies!  
Freely flows the blood of those  
Who moralize!"_

Ralph, Berwald, and H.K. remained standing. Ralph sang.

"_His needs were few, his room was bare:"_

Berwald continued.

_"A lavabo and a fancy chair,"_

H.K. added,

_"A mug of suds and a leather strop,"_

The three sang together.

_"An apron, a towel, a pail, and a mop."_

Xiao Mei and Tina stood as the boys sat.

_"For neatness he deserves a nod,  
Does Sweeney Todd,"_

They all stood, except Ivan again.

_"The Demon Barber of Fleet Street."_

The boys sat, leaving only the girls standing.

_"Inconspicuous Sweeney was,  
Quick and quiet and clean he was.  
Back of his smile, under his word,  
Sweeney heard music that nobody heard.  
Sweeney pondered and Sweeney planned,  
Like a perfect machine he planned."_

Ivan was again the only one still seated, as the rest got gradually louder, overlapping each other.

_"Sweeney was smooth, Sweeney was subtle,  
Sweeney would blink and rats would scuttle.  
Inconspicuous Sweeney was,  
Quick and quiet and clean he was.  
Like a perfect machine he was."_

They unified.

_"Was Sweeney!  
Sweeney!  
Sweeney!  
Sweeeeeeeney!"_

Ivan finally stood, and the rest echoed his words.

_"Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd."_

_"Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd!"_

_"He served a dark and a vengeful god."_

_"He served a dark and a vengeful god!"_

Ivan continued on his own.

_"What happened then- Well that's the play,  
And he wouldn't want us to give it away.  
Not Sweeney,"_

Everyone else joined in.

_"Not Sweeney Todd,  
The Demon Barber of Fleet Street..."_

Roderich played the final notes and looked around. "Well, that was pretty good for the first day. Now, shall we move on to the next?" With noises of general consent, he gave them the page number in the libretto. "Now, this one, for the solos, I'm going to read off the order. Li Xiao, Bella, Berwald. Oh, those of you who have main parts, now would be a good time to look over lines, as most of the 'Ballad' pieces are company only." The cast followed his commands and Gil decided to head over and help with the lines.

**At the end of rehearsal...**

After receiving the nod from Roderich that he was done, Gil stood up. "So, there's your first rehearsal. Hope you like it, cause that's what it is, well, at least for the music end. Hey Roddy, do you think we should do other stuff or music again?"

Roderich spat out his reflexive "Don't call me that" followed by a pause. "Well, I think we've made decent progress on the Ballads so as long as people practice at home, we could do something else."

Gil grinned. "Awesome-sauce! Oh, and speaking of practicing, me and Tonia made these copies of the original soundtrack for you guys to listen to!"

Arthur massaged his forehead. "You're butchering the language."

"Oh, yeah! We need to work on accents! Thanks for reminding me!" Gil exclaimed.

Arthur's hand became reacquainted with his forehead.

Gil just continued grinning. "Well, anyway, we'll work on that next time! Ich sehe euch alle morgen!"

As everyone broke apart and said their goodbyes, Gil worked his way over to Francis. He looked for Maddie and saw her talking to Alfred. Francis looked up from his script. "Ah, Gil, yes. Just let me pack up and grab Madeline..."

Gil cut him off. "Oh, give her a sec. Actually, there was something I wanted to ask."

Francis closed his script, glanced over at his cousin, and then focused on his friend. "Is this about earlier?"

Gil gave him a lopsided grin. "You're gonna have to be a bit more specific. Earlier covers a lot."

"You're the one that wants to ask the question, mon ami." Francis pointed out.

Gil held his hands up in mock surrender. "You got me." He put his hands in his pockets. "But yeah, if you mean Birdie's face when she walked in by 'earlier', it is."

Francis glanced at her again. She was throwing punches at Alfred that the American shrugged off easily. "Oui, that is normal for her. She does not lose her temper often. She just puts it away. I do not believe I have ever seen her truly angry, and part of me is a little scared of the idea." He looked back at Gil. "And if you ever tell anyone I said that, je vais vous tuer et ne pas dire Dieu vous êtes morts."

Gil raised his eyebrows. "Ok, then. Well, shall we?"

Francis finished packing up and stood. "Oui." He called out to Maddie. "Are you still riding home with me?"

She spun around. "Ah, oui! Un moment, s'il vous plaît!" She bid a quick goodbye to her brother and ran over.

Francis looked over to Tonia, who was chatting with Bella. "Tonia! Do you need a ride?"

The Spanish girl shook her head. "No, mi hermano está llegando."

Francis smiled. "Tell him I said hello!" Tonia nodded and waved. Francis turned back. "Is everyone all set?" Gil and Maddie nodded, and the three headed out.

* * *

**Disclaimers: **Nothing belongs to me but the idea! Also, I am poor, so please don't sue me!

**Translations:  
**Vous fais obtenir l'email?- Have you gotten the email?  
J'observais la causerie quand ils ont décidé- I was watching the chat when they decided  
Est-ce que je peux avoir la television encore?-Can I have the television yet?  
Je l'obtiens! Obtenez artur hors de ma maison!- I get it! Get Arthur out of my house!  
Je sais!- I know!  
Hola- Hello  
Como sois- How are you (all)  
Ehrfürchtig- Awesome  
Fein. Wie geht es lhnen?- Fine. How are you?  
Ich sehe euch alle morgen- I'll see you all tomorrow  
Je vais vous tuer et ne pas dire Dieu vous êtes morts- I will kill you and not tell God you died  
Mi hermano está llegando- my brother is coming

**Author's Notes:** Those who can spot the pop-culture reference in this chapter get another , as far as teachers and other school staff go, I'm naming them after memorable teachers of either mine or my siblings. I just gave them different subjects. Other minor non-Hetalia characters are named after other people, whether it be friend, family, or annoyance. (Sometimes it's hard to tell them apart.) Any family members of my main Hetalia characters that are not Hetalia characters themselves, however, are either OCs, which I don't have a lot of, or named after historical figures. And thank you, Grandma, for Francis's threat. And, for those of you confused by the casting, I have my reasons... *insert evil laugh here*

I'm writing this based on the _play_ not the movie. For those of you that don't know, there are some differences between the two. However, the movie is the reason why I cast _Sweeny Todd_, and not another play, which I won't name in case I decide to go back to that later. Here's to itachi-is-here, webcomix, Miss. Jessi-Pon, MrsTrickster, Chibi Russia-Kun, MadamePseudonym, AmieLeighLuna, and anon- my reviewers from last chapter! And to all those who reviewed before and all of you who came back despite my delay, thank you so much! R&R, people! And Hasta La Pasta!

-Hikari


End file.
